


Freeway of Love (In a Pink Cadillac)

by iridiscenteinmyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Harry is 40, Key West, Louis is 22, M/M, Miami, Paddling, Pink Cadillac, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Vacation, alcohol consumption, fun in the sun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiscenteinmyheart/pseuds/iridiscenteinmyheart
Summary: — Они тебе понравились? — спросил парень соблазнительным тоном, опершись локтем на подлокотник и подперев подбородок рукой.— Я не собираюсь отвечать на этот вопрос, — сказал Гарри, поджав губы.— Думаю, и без твоего ответа понятно, — Луи ухмыльнулся, кивнув в сторону предательской выпуклости, и увидел, как Гарри покраснел, как помидор, в мгновение ока.— Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, убери телефон, — взмолился Гарри со страдальческим выражением лица.Или, Луи полетел в Майами, чтобы повидаться с другом, а Гарри — отдохнуть и полюбоваться красотами. Неожиданно соседние места в самолёте сводят две абсолютно противоположности, и они, сами того не ведая, отправятся в приключение, которое запомнится им на всю жизнь.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Freeway of Love (In a Pink Cadillac)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freeway of Love (In a Pink Cadillac)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457078) by [MsHydeStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsHydeStylinson/pseuds/MsHydeStylinson). 



> Thank you very much to my beta @cauquet (AO3) | @vivace (ficbook) !!  
> I'm also very grateful to @MsHydeStylinson for allowing me to translate her wonderful story!!

**День 1, пятница.**

«Он чертовски идеально подходит», — подумал Луи, наблюдая за высоким мужчиной с роскошной кудрявой шевелюрой, проходящего через толпу народа в терминал вылета аэропорта имени Кеннеди. В этот момент он понял, что это _тот самый_ мужчина. Сшитый на заказ костюм, чемоданы от Гуччи, дорогие украшения — все в нем кричало _«деньги»_.

Луи с лукавой улыбкой кивнул в сторону мужчины, направлявшегося к стойке регистрации для бизнес-класса. Он посмотрел на Зейна, который стоял за этой самой стойкой, когда тот осторожно жестом показал, что понял. Прислонившись к ближайшей стене, Луи посматривал на незнакомца из-под челки, делая вид, что на самом деле читает что-то в телефоне.

Парень прикинул, что мужчине, вероятно, было чуть за сорок, что только добавляло ему привлекательности. Старший возраст, как правило, означал больше денег, а это то, что нужно Луи. Деньги и афера. Что ж, маленькая задница, стройные ноги и коротко подстриженные шоколадные кудри — приятный бонус.

Мимо Луи уже прошли несколько возможных кандидатов для его новой жертвы, но те чуть-чуть не дотянули до того идеала, которого он ждал. Но затем в поле зрения шатена появился «ходячий секс», так что он не мог себе позволить его упустить. Луи быстро опустил глаза в экран айфона, когда Кудряш прошел перед ним. Чуть отойдя, мужчина повернулся и посмотрел на Луи, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах и не растянувшись на полу. Его щеки покрылись румянцем от смущения, и он поспешил к контрольно-пропускному пункту. Все еще улыбаясь, Луи подошел к Зейну и оперся руками о стойку.

— Получилось? — спросил Луи своего лучшего друга заговорщицким тоном.

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся Зейн, протягивая Луи новый, только что распечатанный посадочный талон. — Его место 5А, а ты повысил с эконом-класса с 28С до бизнес-класса 5В.

— Ты можешь хотя бы сказать мне его имя? — спросил Луи, очаровательно улыбаясь.

— Извини, но мне нельзя. Правила конфиденциальности и все такое, ты же знаешь, — рассмеялся Зейн, качая головой. — Кроме того, даже если бы я мог, зачем мне портить веселье? Разве это не часть твоей маленькой игры?

— Хм… Думаю, да, — признался Луи. — Но ты его видел? Он чертовски идеально подходит! — они оба повернулись в сторону кудрявого мужчины, который уже собирался пройти в зал вылета.

— Тогда почему ты еще здесь? Иди за ним! Исполни свои маленькие планы, — подбодрил его Зейн, подмигнув, и Луи сразу же поспешил в ту сторону.

— Спасибо, Зи, — Луи помахал посадочным талоном и побежал в сторону зала вылета.

— Повеселись! — крикнул ему вслед Зейн.

— Обязательно! — Луи повернулся к нему, играя бровями. — Увидимся, и еще раз спасибо, я у тебя в долгу!

В контрольно-пропускном пункте столпилась куча народу, и Луи, стоя в очереди, уже по несколько раз успел проклясть всех пассажиров. Неужели так сложно выложить в лотки все вещи, упомянутые на информационных досках? Или снять ремень и вынуть из карманов мелочь?

Теперь, когда суета осталась позади, Луи мог спокойно обдумать свой следующий шаг. Он огляделся в поисках указателей и, заметив на одном из них надпись «VIP-зал», направился туда. У него, как у пассажира бизнес-класса, был доступ, так что, скорее всего, Кудряш тоже будет там. До посадки ещё много времени, так почему бы не провести его в спокойном месте?

— Доброе утро, сэр, — поприветствовала Луи сотрудница за стойкой, когда тот через несколько минут подошел ко входу. — Могу я взглянуть на ваш посадочный талон?

— Конечно. Вот, пожалуйста, — Луи с улыбкой протянул ей его.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она и, набрав что-то на клавиатуре, пригласила Луи в зал ожидания. — Здесь вы можете найти пароль для доступа к интернету. Обратите внимание, здесь не объявляют рейсы и изменения их статусов, поэтому, пожалуйста, следите за информацией на табло.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — вежливо ответил Луи, прежде чем направиться в зал.

Он остановился посреди коридора, открыл приложение камеры и проверил, как в зеркале, укладку. Быстро поправив пряди пальцами, удовлетворённый результатом он сунул телефон обратно в карман. Он огляделся и прошел вдоль бара и шведского стола, пока не добрался до зоны отдыха. Половина мест была занята, но Кудряша нигде не было видно. Луи быстро огляделся вокруг, пытаясь сделать вид, что ищет идеальное место.

Ну, на самом деле так и было, но не только это.

Луи уже хотел отказаться от попыток найти его до вылета (ведь и так должно хватить трёх часов в самолете, проведенных рядом с мужчиной своей мечты), когда заметил маленький чемодан от Гуччи с принтом Микки-Мауса, стоящий перед диванчиком. «Он похож на тот, что был у Кудряша», — подумал Луи, бросая рюкзак на стул. Этот столик не был прямо напротив кресла, но оттуда открывался отличный обзор на мужчину, если чемодан действительно принадлежал ему.

Предположив, что их мысли с Кудряшом совпали, Луи направился к большому столу с закусками. Он чуть не запищал от радости, когда заметил стройную фигуру в элегантном костюме. Мужчина был занят: наливал себе выпить. В последнюю секунду Луи повернул в другую сторону и первым делом зашел в туалет. Он вымыл руки и еще раз проверил свою прическу, искусно уложив пряди волос в лёгкий, естественный беспорядок. Короткая щетина придавала особый шарм. Его отражение в зеркале выглядело не так уж плохо, и Луи скрестил пальцы, чтобы Кудряш тоже нашел его привлекательным.

К тому времени, как Луи вернулся к столу, мужчина уже ушёл. Парень положил себе на тарелку фрукты, сыр и крекеры, достал из холодильника пиво и вернулся на свое место. К своей радости, он понял, что был прав, так как кудрявый мужчина действительно занял кресло. На столе рядом с незнакомцем стояла почти такая же тарелка с сыром, фруктами и бокал красного вина. Когда Луи виляющей походкой прошел мимо него в обтягивающих черных джинсах, он почувствовал на себе взгляд мужчины, вернее на своей круглой заднице. Луи поставил еду на стол, слишком сильно наклонившись, чтобы тот мог рассмотреть его зад получше.

Луи сел и снова уткнулся в телефон. Время от времени он ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, но полностью игнорировал Кудряша. Он не собирался делать все сам. Если мужчина им заинтересовался, то он сам придет к нему. Однако его наигранное пренебрежение не помешало ему получше рассмотреть богатого папочку. Луи тайком сфотографировал его после того, как дважды проверил, что вспышка не включена.

Фотография получилась не самого лучшего качества, но ему удалось изучить мужчину. Серые узкие брюки обтягивали его натренированные ноги. Приталенный пиджак, черная рубашка с несколькими расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами и черные кожаные туфли определенно порадовали Луи. Парень даже слегка расстроился, что в кудрях нет седины. Луи определенно питал слабость к этому и часто открыто признавался в этом. Единственным исключением был он сам. Луи никогда в жизни не позволил бы даже одному седому волоску появиться на голове.

Нет. _Никогда._

Луи опустошил банку пива, просматривая свои аккаунты в социальных сетях. Он не потрудился поднять глаза, несмотря на то, что время от времени мужчина бросал на него любопытные взгляды. Его губы непроизвольно изогнулись. Маленькая игра в кошки-мышки началась!

— Эм, простите? — хриплый голос отвлек Луи от своих мыслей. Первое, что он увидел, была пара туфель рядом с его стулом, затем парень медленно поднял взгляд, увидев смущенного Кудряша, кусающего нижнюю губу.

— Да? — Луи одарил его лучезарной улыбкой, и тот, казалось, немного расслабился.

— Я хотел попросить, можешь, пожалуйста, присмотреть за моим багажом, пока я… отлучусь? — Кудряш поморщился, кивнув головой в сторону туалетов и неловко скрестив руки на груди.

— Конечно, — охотно согласился Луи, но не удержался и добавил: — В прошлый раз ты оставил его без присмотра, но, конечно, я могу за ним присмотреть.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он остался без присмотра? — спросил он с удивленной улыбкой на лице.

«Черт», — Луи мысленно выругался, он никогда не умел держать язык за зубами.

— Я чуть не споткнулся о него раньше, — быстро сообразил Луи, как спасти свою задницу.

— О нет! — вздохнул Кудряш, глядя на него с беспокойством в глазах. — Ты в порядке? Ты ведь не ударился, правда?

— Нет, — поспешил заверить его Луи. — Я сказал, что чуть не споткнулся. Ничего серьезного.

— Но мог бы, — расстроился мужчина, и Луи пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Все обошлось, — успокоил его Луи. — Но…

— Но, что? — Кудряш наклонил голову, улыбаясь.

— М-м-м… — Луи забыл, что хотел сказать. Улыбнувшись, незнакомец обнажил не только ровный ряд идеальных белых зубов, но и ямочки на щеках. Если Томлинсон и питал слабость к седине, то еще большую — к ямочкам на щеках. Он обожал их.

— М-м-м? — повторяет за ним Кудряш, громко хихикнув, отчего сразу стал выглядеть младше на пятнадцать лет.

Луи тяжело сглотнул, глядя на этого очаровательно застенчивого мужчину. Затем, покачав головой, сказал:

— Я хотел сказать, что, возможно, есть способы загладить… этот маленький инцидент.

— Например, как?

— Оставлю это на ваше усмотрение, — Луи медленно провел большим пальцем по своей нижней губе.

— Да, конечно… — кадык Кудряша заметно дернулся, и Луи воспринял это как маленькую победу, наблюдая, как тот пошел к туалету.

Довольная улыбка с лица парня не сходила, даже когда Кудряш вернулся с бутылкой воды для себя и новым пивом для него.

— Кстати, меня зовут Гарри, — он протянул руку Луи, поставив банку пива на столик. У него большая ладонь, а хватка крепкая. Томлинсон уже представил себе, как он схватит и сожмет его ягодицы. Каждая новая черта, открытая им в Гарри, казалось, ставила галочку в списке Луи «Самый подходящий любовник».

— Луи, — пробормотал он свое имя, поняв, что Гарри все еще ждет от него ответа, в то время как он мечтал о его руках на своем теле.

— Красивое имя, — похвалил Гарри, тепло улыбаясь, и вернулся на свое место.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Луи, опустив взгляд. Такой маленький комплимент заставил его почувствовать себя чертовым подростком. Он должен был взять себя в руки.

Сейчас же.

Гарри ничего не сказал, только кивнул, не сводя глаз с Луи.

— О, и спасибо за это, — вспомнил парень, поднимая банку пива, когда молчание стало неловким.

— Не за что, — улыбнулся Гарри, делая глоток воды. — Значит, ты из Англии?

— Интересно, что меня выдало? — Луи произнес это с еще более сильным йоркширским акцентом.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— С севера?

— Донкастер, — кивнул Луи. — А ты? По тебе не скажешь, что ты из Нью-Йорка.

— Нет, — покачал головой Гарри. — Я из Чешира, но до переезда в Нью-Йорк много лет жил в Лондоне. Я живу в Америке уже больше десяти лет. А ты приезжал к кому-то в гости?

— Вообще я учусь в Нью-Йорке. Драма, — гордо ответил Луи.

— Ты студент? — удивленно спросил Гарри, нахмурившись. — Сколько тебе лет, Луи?

— Как ты смеешь спрашивать о моем возрасте! — в ужасе воскликнул Луи, прижимая ладонь к груди.

— Просто хотел убедиться…

— В чем? — Луи приподнял бровь, пытаясь поддразнить его.

— Просто так, — пожал плечами Гарри, отведя взгляд к бутылке.

— Да? Просто так? — кокетливо улыбнулся Луи.

— А для чего еще? За твое здоровье, — Гарри поднял бутылку, жестом остановив смущающие его расспросы.

— За твое здоровье, — ответил Луи и сделал большой глоток пива.

— Куда ты летишь, Луи?

— В Майами. Повидаться с другом.

— Майами?! — удивленно воскликнул Гарри. — Я тоже туда лечу.

— О, какое совпадение! — Луи широко раскрыл глаза, изображая шок. — Какой авиакомпанией?

— «American Airlines».

— И я.

— Серьезно? Значит, тем же рейсом, — вслух размышлял Гарри. В его глазах загорелась радость, а голос дрогнул от волнения, когда он добавил: — Может, нам повезет, и мы еще будем сидеть рядом с друг другом.

— Не будет ли это жутковато? — спросил Луи, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица. — То, что мы случайно познакомились в аэропорту, а потом еще и полетим вместе.

— Кстати, о полете, на табло написали, что пора идти на посадку, — заметил Гарри, указывая на экран на стене позади Луи. — Хочешь пойдем вместе?

— Конечно, — сразу ответил парень. — Я быстро забегу в туалет. Пиво, знаешь?

— М-м-м, конечно, — Гарри прочистил горло. — Нам не надо особо торопиться, и выход на посадку не должен быть далеко. Я могу взять твою сумку и встретить тебя у выхода, если хочешь, — предложил он, кивая в сторону рюкзака.

— О, спасибо, — ответил Луи, протягивая его Гарри и поднимаясь. Он повернулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на него, прежде чем добавить, подмигнув: — Не вздумай положить что-нибудь запрещенное в мою сумку, Гарри.

Он пошел дальше, слыша за спиной возмущенное и протяжное «Хеееееееей».

«Пока все идет замечательно», — подумал Луи, смывая мыло с рук. Все было лишь разогревом, и он готов действовать уже серьезно.

Спустя несколько минут Гарри передал вернувшемуся парню потертый рюкзак красно-зелено-желтых цветов, который, по сравнению с дорогущим брендовым чемоданом, казалось, был подобран с мусорки. Честно говоря, Луи не был наравне с ним даже в одежде: дорогой костюм Гарри против его рваных джинсов, свободной черной футболки с Nirvana и сине-зеленым смайликом и джинсовой куртки. Луи это не беспокоило, да и во взгляде мужчины не было неодобрения.

Выход на посадку находился недалеко от бизнес-зала, так что Гарри по дороге зашел в «Hudson» и вернулся с толстой книгой в мягкой обложке.

— Что ты купил? — с любопытством спросил Луи, когда они пошли к восьмому выходу.

— Книгу.

— Я вижу это, приятель. Извини, я должен был спросить: «Эй, умник, какую книгу ты купил?» — сказал Луи, закатывая глаза.

— Это Мураками! — с энтузиазмом ответил Гарри.

— Японец? — спросил Луи, выхватывая книгу из рук мужчины. Возможно, слишком невоспитанно с его стороны, но Гарри похоже не был против. — «Хронология заводных птиц» Харуки Мураками, — прочитал он с обложки. — Фу, звучит скучно.

— Не суди о книге по обложке, — Гарри погрозил пальцем.

— Нет, только по страницам. Их тут похоже миллион, — Луи поморщился.

Гарри забрал книгу и сунул ее в сумку.

— Ты не любишь читать? — спросил он.

Луи пожал плечами, но ничего не ответил.

— В юности я тоже мало читал. Но когда решил попробовать, книги изменили мою жизнь, — сказал Гарри, когда они подошли к выходу и остановились возле панорамных окон. — У тебя еще достаточно времени, чтобы полюбить читать.

— А?

— Ты еще относительно молод, — объяснил Гарри. — Учеба и все такое.

— Мне двадцать два, если тебе интересно, — Луи вздернул подбородок.

— Двадцать два? — Гарри выгнул бровь, оглядывая Луи с головы до ног, едва сдерживая смех, судя по выражению его лица.

_Какого хрена?_

— А что плохого в двадцати двух? — спросил Луи, уперев руки в бока, и его теперь уже раздраженные голубые глаза уставились на кудрявого мужчину. — Я могу показать тебе паспорт, если ты не веришь.

— Нет, нет. Вовсе нет, — Гарри осмелился рассмеяться над ним.

— Я слишком стар для тебя? — спросил Луи, прищурив глаза и надув губы.

— Для меня? — спросил Гарри, и на его щеках появились ямочки, отчего Луи снова выругался про себя.

— Неважно, — Луи отвернулся и зашагал к выходу. Сотрудники аэропорта переговаривались по рациям, отчего стало понятно, что посадка, скорее всего, начнется через несколько минут.

Он прислонился спиной к металлическому поручню в конце очереди, скрестив руки на груди. Время от времени он бросал на Гарри обиженные взгляды, но ублюдок, казалось, даже не замечал их. Мужчина просто начал говорить с парнем — довольно привлекательным, Луи должен был признать, — отчего Томлинсон буквально кипел от злости.

 _Какого черта?_ И это всё?

Неужели Гарри уже перешел на другого парня? Прямо перед носом Луи! Ни за что на свете он этого не допустит! Возможно, ему не следовало притворно обижаться, так как это очевидно не сработало в его пользу. Но всегда был запасной план. Он облизнул губы и быстро поправил челку, прежде чем подойти к Гарри.

— Гарри… — проворковал парень и потер его руку.

— Да, Луи? — зеленые глаза опустились к тому месту, где тот его коснулся.

— Прости, — он захлопал ресницами. — Я не хотел.

— Не хотел, что, Луи?

— Обижаться из-за твоей дискриминации по возрасту.

Гарри расхохотался.

— А что сейчас такого смешного? — Луи наморщил нос.

— Я просто удивлен тем, как легко ты можешь переложить всю вину на меня, — сказал Гарри.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул Луи, но как раз в этот момент объявили о посадке, и Гарри проскочил вперед, оставив недовольного парня позади. Мужчина улыбнулся сотруднику, протягивая свой посадочный талон для проверки, и ушел. Луи сердито посмотрел ему вслед, чувствуя раздражение, прежде чем последовать за ним к трапу.

— Так, так, так… — бормотал Луи, обнаружив, что Гарри сидит рядом с ним, что неудивительно. Он уже убрал свою ручную кладь: чемодан на багажной полке, а маленькая сумочка (это определенно была сумочка) лежала у него на коленях. У Луи в кармане был телефон, поэтому он сразу забросил наверх рюкзак.

— Ну, привет, Луи, — будничным тоном сказал Гарри, когда тот плюхнулся на свое сиденье и со щелчком застегнул ремень. — Ты все-таки сидишь рядом со мной!

— Да, — пробормотал Луи. Ладно, ему нужно побороть приступ ревности к тому парню. В этот момент он увидел, как этот самый смазливый придурок вошел и сел прямо перед ними. Отлично.

— Я могу поменяться с ним местами, если хочешь, — пробурчал Луи после того, как Гарри поприветствовал его кивком и улыбкой.

— С чего ты взял, что я этого хочу? — Гарри наклонил голову. — Я рад сидеть с тобой.

— Я…

— Можно мне бокал шампанского для него и стакан апельсинового сока, пожалуйста, — перебил его Гарри, когда стюардесса предложила принести им напитки перед взлетом.

— Я сам могу заказать, большое спасибо, — Луи хмуро посмотрел на кудрявого мужчину после того, как напитки были поставлены на маленький столик между их сиденьями, и стюардесса начала обслуживать других пассажиров.

— Я знаю, не могу перестать обо всех заботиться. Может быть, так ты простишь меня?

— За что именно?

— За что бы я ни сделал, чтобы обидеть тебя, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я не хотел этого, и мне очень жаль, если я всё-таки обидел тебя.

— Хорошо.

— Значит, между нами теперь все хорошо?

— Думаю, да, — Луи пожал плечами и сделал глоток шампанского. Если его пальцы не так уж случайно коснулись пальцев Гарри, когда он ставил бокал обратно на столик, то никто не должен был знать.

Они замолчали. Чтобы отвлечься, Луи достал из кармана переднего сиденья журнал и начал листать его. Сидевший рядом с ним Гарри разглядывал обложку новой книги и, казалось, был доволен своей покупкой. Стюардесса собрала их пустые бокалы, и вскоре объявили о подготовке ко взлету. Луи проглотил комок в горле, когда на экранах начали прокручиваться записи с камер наблюдения и стюардессы стали показывать расположение аварийных выходов.

— Ты в порядке? — Гарри повернулся к Луи после того, как была закончена проверка салона и пилоты начали руление на взлетной полосе.

— Лучше не бывает, — процедил Луи сквозь зубы, вцепившись в подлокотники до побеления костяшек пальцев. До сих пор ему удавалось сдерживать волнение, которое он всегда испытывал во время взлета. Но стоило двигателям взреветь и самолету на полной скорости помчаться по взлетной полосе, как Луи закрыл глаза и постарался дышать как можно равномернее. Самолет дернулся, и с губ парня сорвался тихий испуганный вздох.

В этот момент большая теплая рука накрыла его маленькую ладонь и ободряюще сжала. Луи был готов расцеловать Гарри за это, но как только самолет плавно поднялся в воздух, Томлинсон быстро отдернул руку.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, одновременно благодарный и смущенный своим поведением.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Гарри с беспокойством на лице.

— Ага. Извини за это, — ответил Луи, покраснев.

— Нечего извиняться или стыдиться страха, — мягко сказал Гарри, пытаясь успокоить Луи. Но от этого становилось только хуже.

— Я сейчас… — Луи вскочил и бросился в туалет, наплевав на горящую надпись «пристегните ремни». Он запер за собой дверь и, когда зажегся свет, сел на опущенное сиденье унитаза, упершись локтями в колени и уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

Он ненавидел это чувство. Он не боялся летать, просто иногда испытывал тревогу при взлете. Луи не нравилось, что Гарри был свидетелем его слабости. Что он подумал о нем? Прежде чем Томлинсон закрыл глаза, он расслабился. А потом снова в голове родились все возможные сценарии, когда что-то может пойти не так.

Луи заставил себя подняться и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Он вытер его насухо бумажными полотенцами, а потом убедился, что в бороде не осталось клочков бумаги. Ему только этого не хватало. Луи открыл и толкнул дверь. Парень, с которым Гарри разговаривал ранее у выхода на посадку, ждал в проходе своей очереди. Луи неловко улыбнулся и прошел мимо него на свое место.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он кивнул на две тарелки с жаренными орешками, стоявшие на столике.

— Прости, если я снова перешел черту, заказав тебе еще один бокал шампанского. Мне показалось, что оно тебе понравилось, и я… ммм… подумал, что ты захочешь выпить и расслабиться, — пробормотал Гарри, покусывая кутикулу на указательном пальце.

— Шампанское — всегда отличный выбор, дорогой, — одобрил Луи. Возможно, он предпочел бы пиво или рюмку текилы, но его всегда учили, что не нужно кусать руку, которая кормит. Да, Гарри сейчас не тратил на него свои деньги, но это не означало, что он не сделает этого позже.

— Да, согласен, — он улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Тогда почему взял воду? — Луи скрестил ноги и повернулся к Гарри настолько, насколько это было возможно.

— В аэропорту меня ждет арендованная машина. Я подумал, что лучшим вариантом выпить бокал вина за обедом, а там уже придерживаться безалкогольных напитков, так как сяду за руль.

— О, машина! — обрадованно воскликнул Луи и взял из тарелки соленое кешью. — Какая именно?

— Эм, кабриолет? — Гарри взял небольшую горсть орехов и разом отправил их в рот.

— Какой кабриолет? — с любопытством спросил Луи. Он уже представил себя на пассажирском сиденье мчащейся по Оушен-драйв тачки, представил, как ветер треплет его волосы.

— Я не совсем раз…

— Добрый день, джентльмены, — прервала Гарри стюардесса и поставила перед ними еду. Луи вздохнул и сдался, он мог поднять эту тему позже. Либо уже в аэропорту. Он был почти уверен, что Гарри сможет подвезти его, если он попросит.

Вместо этого они начали непринужденную беседу о еде. Оказалось, что их кулинарные предпочтения были практически противоположны, за исключением того, что они оба были сладкоежками. Возможно, поэтому единственное блюдо, заслужившее похвалу от них обоих, был шоколадный слоеный торт, который им подали на десерт.

— Ты не против, если я немного почитаю? — спросил Гарри после обеда, поглаживая новенькую книжку.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Тебе не нужно спрашивать моего разрешения, — сквозь зубы ответил он.

«Черт», — мысленно выругался он. Он должен быть хищником в этой маленькой игре, но их роли словно поменялись, что ему категорически не нравилось. Неважно, что у них двоих может быть одна и та же цель, это была игра Луи, и его правила тоже.

Томлинсон вытащил телефон и уже собирался открыть Инстаграм, когда вспомнил, что на этом рейсе нет Wi-Fi. Или может быть и был, но, скорее всего, он стоит больше, чем он обычно платил за месяц, так что придется выживать без него. Луи давно собирался разобрать фотографии в галерее, но у него никогда не было на это времени.

Когда Луи пролистал до снимков с прошлого лета, у него в голове внезапно появилась идея. Он повернулся в кресле так, чтобы Гарри мог беспрепятственно видеть экран. Луи забыл о существовании этих фотографий, но теперь понял, что они ждали именно этого момента.

Луи открыл первое фото и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Эти снимки были потрясными. В голове сразу вспыхнули воспоминания о прошлогодней поездке на Ямайку. На снимке он лежал на огромной белой кровати, его кожа буквально светилась золотом. Благодаря вилле с частным пляжем его загар был ровным. Рядом послышалось шарканье, и по отражению на экране Луи увидел, что Гарри уронил книгу на колени.

Томлинсон быстро проверил, что пассажиры позади них не могут видеть его экран, а затем увеличил изображение двумя пальцами. Он до сих пор помнил, как его партнер по путешествию делал эти фотографии, когда они занимались сексом. Луи был на них совсем обнаженный и… хм… очень нетерпеливый.

Без сомнения, Гарри нравились его фотографии. Он прижимал книгу к промежности, пока Луи медленно листал кадры. Мужчина пил воду маленькими глотками, пока не сумел отвести взгляд, закрыв глаза.

— Можешь, пожалуйста, убрать их? — попросил Гарри хриплым голосом.

— Ты смотрел мои личные фотографии? — Луи попытался изобразить ужас.

— Их не так уж трудно увидеть, учитывая, что ты буквально сунул мне телефон в лицо.

— Тем не менее тебе было очень трудно смотреть их, — Луи повернул голову, чтобы встретиться с Гарри взглядом, и выгнул бровь. — Но это все равно личные фотографии.

— Может быть, в следующий раз не открывай их в самолете, полном пассажиров! — крикнул Гарри шепотом. Луи опустил телефон.

— Они тебе понравились? — спросил парень соблазнительным тоном, опершись локтем на подлокотник и подперев подбородок рукой.

— Я не собираюсь отвечать на этот вопрос, — сказал Гарри, поджав губы.

— Думаю, и без твоего ответа понятно, — Луи ухмыльнулся, кивнув в сторону предательской выпуклости, и увидел, как Гарри покраснел, как помидор, в мгновение ока.

— Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, убери телефон, — взмолился Гарри со страдальческим выражением лица.

— А-а-а, я люблю, когда меня умоляют.

— Пожалуйста, — заскулил Гарри.

— Хм, что я получу взамен, если уберу телефон? — спросил Луи, дотрагиваясь до его руки. Гарри еще больше смутился, его грудь быстро вздымалась, губы приоткрылись.

— Назови свою цену, — выдохнул Гарри.

— Мою цену? — Луи сделал вид, что обиделся. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? — продолжил он игривым тоном, подмигивая.

— О нет, нет! Я не это имел в виду, — неловко объяснил Гарри. — Я имел в виду, что я могу сделать для тебя, чтобы ты перестал меня дразнить?

— Значит, я могу просто попросить все, что захочу? — перепроверил Луи, приподняв брови.

— Да, — пообещал Гарри и добавил: — В разумных пределах, Луи.

— Подбрось меня до Саут-Бич, когда мы приземлимся, — решил он после недолгого молчания, кивая.

— И это все? — удивленно спросил Гарри. — Подвезти?

— Ага, подвезти, — ухмыльнулся Луи. — Я не золотоискатель.

«Или недостаточно глуп, чтобы казаться таковым в самом начале», — мысленно добавил он.

***

— Это мой! — объявил Гарри, снимая с ленты чемодан. Конечно же, от «Гуччи» — бежевый узор и цвет слоновой кости были легко узнаваемы даже для Луи. Не такой милый, как чемоданчик с Микки-Маусом, который Гарри нес в руке, но, без сомнения, такой же дорогой. — Ты уже получил свой?

— У меня уже есть, — сказал Луи, указывая большим пальцем на свой рюкзак.

— И это все? — удивился Гарри. — Больше ничего?

— Ну, не все из нас тащат в путешествие все свое состояние, — ответил Луи с ухмылкой, довольный собственным остроумием. Какая жалость, Гарри, казалось, не заметил его комментария. — Мне не нужно много вещей. Кроме того, в Майами много отличных магазинов, — намекнул Луи, следуя за Гарри из зала выдачи багажа.

— Это правда, — кивнул Гарри. — Хм, странно…

— Что такое? — Луи нахмурился.

— Мой чемодан кажется тяжелее, чем вчера, — вслух удивился Гарри, взвешивая багаж в руке.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что эльфы или какие-нибудь лесные феи добавили тебе вещей? — шутя, спросил его Луи. — Ты оставлял его без присмотра?

— Насколько я помню, нет. И я склоняюсь к варианту эльфа… — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос.

— Что?

— Хм… Ничего, извини, — Гарри еще раз взглянул на потяжелевший чемодан и незаметно скривил губы в недовольной гримасе. Он разочарованно вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, потом снова повернулся к Луи и улыбнулся.

Томлинсон не знал, что сказать озадаченному мужчине, поэтому просто последовал за ним к движущимся дорожкам, ведущим их к станции общественного транспорта, закатывая глаза.

Конечно, несмотря на тяжелый багаж, Гарри быстро шагал по аэропорту на своих длинных ногах, что Луи приходилось бежать следом, чтобы не отставать. Слегка изогнутые губы мужчины наводили на мысль, что он делал это нарочно. Он просто не мог понять, почему; все, что он сделал, так слегка подразнил его. Возможно, Гарри не счёл его юмор легким.

Или Гарри находил забавным вот так издеваться над ним.

Луи склонился к последнему варианту, когда они подошли к станции поезда, и на лбу у них выступили капельки пота. Из кармана сумочки (сколько сумок нужно этому человеку?) он достал пачку смехотворно дорогих влажных салфеток и предложил их Томлинсону.

— Нет, спасибо, — прошипел он, рукой вытирая пот со лба.

Преувеличенно жестикулируя, Гарри вытянул салфетку. Он тихонько застонал, вытирая ею лицо, просто чтобы позлить Луи. Слава Богу, поезд прибыл раньше, чем парень успел что-либо сказать. Он натянуто улыбнулся Гарри и зашел в вагон. Оказавшись внутри, ублюдок с улыбкой сунул пачку обратно в сумку.

Скрестив руки на груди, Луи уставился в пол. Узор чемодана от «Гуччи» напомнил ему о его миссии, так что во время короткой поездки в центр проката автомобилей он сумел отодвинуть все обиды на задний план. Луи определенно не собирался упускать такой замечательный шанс провести ночь или две в шикарном отеле с этим потрясающим мужчиной.

Поезд остановился, и Гарри поспешил на платформу вместе с другими пассажирами, а Луи последовал за ним. Но мужчина резко остановился посреди зала, и Томлинсон со всего размаху впечатался в его спину.

— Черт, — выругался Луи, хватаясь за Гарри, чтобы удержаться, чувствуя его твердые мышцы через ткань костюма. Его пальцы задержались на несколько секунд дольше, чем требовалось.

Гарри прочистил горло, заставив Луи медленно отпустить его. Он не смог сдержать довольной улыбки, расплывшейся по его лицу, когда увидел, как кадык мужчины качнулся от того, как тот сглотнул.

«Хорошо», — самодовольно подумал Луи. — «Я снова на верном пути».

Томлинсон огляделся, заметив стойки различных фирм по прокату автомобилей. Гарри огляделся по сторонам, сжимая в руке листок бумаги.

— Не знаю, в какой компании, — пробормотал он, нахмурившись. — Я не могу найти название.

— Дай-ка посмотреть, — Луи выхватил документ у Гарри, прежде чем успел подумать. Снова.

— Эм, — удивился он, когда бумага скользнула между его пальцами.

— Э-э, извини, — Луи поморщился, извиняясь. — Плохая привычка, — добавил он, прикусив нижнюю губу, надеясь, что Гарри не сочтет его слишком невоспитанным. Он постоянно вел себя так с друзьями, но ему нужно было контролировать себя, чтобы не делать этого с Гарри, практически незнакомым человеком. К счастью, тот не обеспокоился, и Луи вздохнул с облегчением, присмотревшись к листу. — Ладно, Гарольд, давай найдем твою машину!

— Меня зовут Гарри, — тут же запротестовал мужчина.

— Тогда почему ты заказал машину на Гарольда Стайлса? — удивленно спросил Луи.

— Это не так! — настаивал Гарри, вырывая бумагу у Луи. — Какого черта… — пробормотал он, поджав губы.

— Вот, — Луи не смог устоять перед искушением и ткнул пальцем в имя. — Мистер Гарольд Стайлс. Из Бруклина, штат Нью-Йорк, — сказал он, водя кончиком указательного пальца по тексту во время чтения. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не он? — спросил парень, наклонив голову.

— Он, но не Гарольд, — повторил Гарри, сморщив нос и посмотрев на бумагу.

— Но зачем же тогда ты заказал под этим именем? Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Луи. Что-то не сходилось. Точно так же, как с чемоданом.

— Я попросил друга, который работает в офисе компании по аренде, сделать заказ, думаю, просто неправильно написали имя, — объяснил Гарри.

— Должно быть, они решили, что это твое настоящее имя, — предположил Луи, разводя руки в стороны. — Многие Гарольды сокращают свое имя до Гарри.

— Они точно знали мое имя, — возразил Гарри, стиснув зубы.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — ответил Луи, поднимая руки. Наверное, Гарри не любил, когда его называли Гарольдом. Интересно… — Давай найдем твою машину, Гарольд, — ухмыльнулся Луи, подталкивая его к нужной стойке и игнорируя его хмурый взгляд.

Небольшое поддразнивание никому не повредит, верно?

***

— Он розовый, — Гарри уставился на «Кадиллак» 1956 года выпуска, склонив голову набок, когда сотрудник подвел их к машине на стоянке.

Назвать кабриолет «розовым» было явно преуменьшением. Например, цветы вишнёвых деревьев были розовыми, фламинго или, может быть, детская одежда для девочек. Но этот автомобиль и близко не был такого розового оттенка. Он был кричащего ярко-розового цвета, почти граничащего с оттенком фуксии. Кожаные сиденья были кремово-белыми и очень удобными, Луи заметил это, когда запрыгнул внутрь.

— Это так круто! — воскликнул парень, откидываясь на спинку пассажирского сиденья и заведя руки за голову.

— М-м-м, — Гарри сдавленно промычал, подошел к машине и положил сумки и чемодан в багажник.

— Тебе не нравится? — Луи немного приподнялся, повернув голову к Гарри, который захлопнул багажник.

— Нравится… — заявил Гарри с непроницаемым выражением на лице. Он осторожно провел по блестящей поверхности автомобиля кончиками пальцев, пока шел к водительской двери, прежде чем быстро отдернуть их, как будто обжегся. — 1956 Cadillac Coupe Deville… Я просто…

Луи ждал продолжения, но мужчина ничего больше не сказал.

— Что случилось, Гарри? — спросил он, когда пауза затянулась, как ему показалось, на целую вечность, но мужчина просто продолжал смотреть на машину.

— О, ничего, — Гарри слегка улыбнулся и распахнул дверь.

— Ничего? — Луи повернулся к нему, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— Нет, это глупо, — Гарри неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

— Тогда ладно, — пробормотал Луи, наклонив голову. У него не было причин смущаться ответом Гарри, но он все равно смутился. Возможно, тот почувствовал перемену в его настроении, потому что внезапно заговорил:

— Может быть, я просто немного удивился, — сказал он, поглаживая указательным пальцем руль.

— Почему?

— У меня есть фотография в таком же кабриолете, она была сделана во время путешествия с семьей в Грейсленд, когда мне было десять. Я сказал, что, когда вырасту, куплю его, — мечтательно проговорил Гарри, заводя двигатель и прислушиваясь к его тихому реву. — Я не думал, что мой… э-э-э… друг арендует мне именно эту машину. Я просто попросил что-нибудь спортивное и классическое.

Что-то в нежном тоне Гарри заставило сердце Луи сжаться. Он улыбнулся.

— Наверное, этот друг потрясающий человек.

— Самый лучший.

— Окей, Элвис, — крикнул Луи, хлопнув ладонями по коленям, когда ситуация начала становиться немного неловкой. Гарри все еще выглядел шокированным своей новой арендованной игрушкой. — Покажи мне, как работает этот зверь!

Гарри пристегнулся и подождал, пока Луи сделает то же самое. Он набрал адрес в навигаторе и нажал «составить маршрут». Голос тут же сказал повернуть налево.

— Держись, детка! — Гарри усмехнулся и осторожно нажал на педаль газа.

Первые две мили от аэропорта они ехали медленно. Луи действовал в качестве второго капитана, в то время как Гарри пытался выехать на дорогу по маршруту в Саут-Бич. Когда мужчина вклинился в поток машин на автостраду Долфин, Луи наконец смог расслабиться и насладиться поездкой.

— Ты приехал к кому-то в гости, да? — вспомнил Гарри, как они несколько минут ехали молча, наслаждаясь пейзажем. — Кажется, ты упоминал об этом.

— Да, Найл, — ответил Луи, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и закидывая ноги на приборную панель. Краем глаза он заметил неодобрительный взгляд мужчины. Не обращая на это внимания, парень продолжил: — Он живет в Саут-Бич. Мы вместе ходили в школу в Англии.

— Найл? — спросил Гарри, пробуя имя на вкус. — Звучит по-ирландски.

— Да, он ирландец, — подтвердил Луи.

— М-м-м…

— Что? — Луи повернулся и посмотрел на старшего.

— Как этот Найл оказался в Саут-Бич? — спросил Гарри, бросив настороженный взгляд на Луи и прищурившись.

— Этот Найл? — Луи оскорбленно поднял брови. — А что в этом плохого, Гарольд? Раз он ирландец, он не может там жить?

— Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду, — поспешил успокоить Гарри. — Мне просто любопытно узнать, как ирландец, с которым ты учился в школе, судя по твоему акценту, в Йоркшире, — он сделал паузу, подчеркивая этот факт, прежде чем продолжить, — оказался здесь, в Майами? Особенно в Саут-Бич, в таком юном возрасте?

— У него здесь семья, — слегка раздраженно ответил Луи. — Есть еще вопросы, детектив? — он быстро вспомнил, с кем он, и поспешил одарить Гарри ослепительной улыбкой.

— Нет, — заверил Гарри, сдерживая улыбку. — Я не хотел сомневаться ни в тебе, ни в твоем друге Найле. Приношу свои извинения.

— Угу, — буркнул Луи, слегка кивая. — Все в порядке, — добавил он более спокойным тоном, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет. Он взял одну и сунул ее между губ. Он приподнял футболку, загораживаясь от ветра. После третьей попытки ему наконец удалось зажечь и жадно сделал длинную затяжку.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гарри напряженным голосом, одарив его холодным взглядом.

Луи выпустил дым, лениво повернул голову к Гарри и ответил.

— Курю.

— Но тебе нельзя, — запротестовал Гарри.

— Кто сказал? — Луи откинулся на спинку сиденья и сделал еще одну, более длинную затяжку.

— Я, — недовольно ответил Гарри. — В любом случае, курить в машине невежливо.

— Потому что дым остается в кабриолете? — спросил Луи саркастическим тоном, вопросительно глядя на него.

— М-м-м…

— Ты бы не заметил, что я курю, если бы не увидел, — закатил глаза Луи.

— Заметил, — твердо сказал Гарри. — А ты мог бы и спросить, можно ли тебе курить в моей машине.

— В твоей арендованной машине, — напомнил ему Луи.

— Тем более, Луи, — ответил Гарри.

— Ладно, ладно, — он вскинул руки, признавая свою ошибку. — Этого больше не повторится. Извини, — еще одна затяжка, и он был готов затушить сигарету о дверь и выкинуть ее на дорогу.

— Нет, положи сюда, — Гарри указал на почти пустую бутылку из-под воды, когда увидел, что Луи собирается сделать, и, вероятно, представил себе, какой штраф с него спишут.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Луи, чувствуя себя немного пристыженным. Он быстро опустил окурок в бутылку, закрыл крышку, поставил ее на коврик и снова сосредоточился на Гарри. — Итак, Гарольд. Чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

— Я слежу, как сохнет краска.

— М-м-м… что? — Луи медленно перевел взгляд на Гарри, чтобы понять, не шутит ли тот.

Должно быть, он почувствовал на себе взгляд, потому что ухмыльнулся и повторил:

— Я слежу, как сохнет краска.

Луи недоверчиво уставился на него, и Гарри продолжил:

— Я занимаюсь производством красок, то есть у меня компания, — скромно признался Гарри. — Я наношу образцы краски и слежу за тем, как быстро те высыхают. Конечно, с помощью секундомера. Именно это делает наш бренд бестселлером среди дизайнеров и подрядчиков.

— Да ты наебываешь меня?

— Пока нет, но… — Гарри осекся и тут же покраснел, повернув голову в другую сторону. — Я имею в виду…

— Но, может быть, позже, — закончил Луи, подмигнув.

Гарри ничего не сказал, только облизнул губы, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на дороге.

«У меня довольно быстро получилось», — самодовольно подумал Луи. Они еще не добрались до отеля, но уже чувствовал, что поймал его в свои сети.

Миссия почти выполнена.

***

По мере того как «Кадиллак» приближался к Саут-Бич, навигатор все чаще подсказывал им направление. Когда механический женский голос объявил, что их место назначения находится справа, Гарри свернул на подъездную дорожку, к отелю «Марлин». Не прошло и пяти секунд, как к ним подошел молодой парень, работавший камердинером, и спросил, являются ли они гостями. После того, как Гарри ответил утвердительно, тот сразу стал более вежливым. Луи хотел сказать пару ласковых, но Гарри уже вышел из машины, улыбнулся ему и бросил ключи сотруднику.

— Ваш багаж в машине, сэр? — спросил камердинер и, получив кивок, пообещал, что его предельно быстро доставят в вестибюль вместе с ключами.

— Спасибо, — вежливо кивнул Гарри.

Луи ждал у входа с рюкзаком на плече, перекатываясь с носков на пятки и обратно, скрывая внезапную неуверенность в том, что делать дальше. Он не собирался сдаваться и оставлять Гарри так скоро, но ему нужно было время, чтобы обдумать дальнейшие действия.

— Спасибо, что подвез, — Луи выбрал самую простую фразу и продолжил с еще большим клише. — Желаю хорошо провести время в Майами.

— О, ты уходишь, — Гарри казался разочарованным, и Луи едва сдержал довольную улыбку.

— Да, Найл. Помнишь? — Томлинсон по-кошачьи вытянул руки к небу. Он поднялся на носочки и чмокнул Гарри в щеку, поблагодарил еще раз и, не оглядываясь, ушел прочь. Только завернув за угол, он остановился и осторожно выглянул, проверяя, был ли мужчина все еще там.

К облегчению Луи, тот так и остался стоять, все еще держа руку на щеке, где губы парня коснулись его кожи. Гарри огляделся в поисках чего-то или, возможно, кого-то, но через минуту сдался и неторопливо вошел в отель.

Луи подождал несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри внутри, прежде чем тоже зайти в отель. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы написать Найлу, но разве Томлинсон когда-то появлялся вовремя? Несколько приятных часов погоды не сделают.

Стеклянные столики были расставлены перед входом в отель, заполонив всё свободное пространство. Луи вытянул шею из-за колонны, пытаясь разглядеть Гарри. Как раз в тот момент, когда он высунул голову, сотрудник отеля подошел к мужчине и, казалось, сказал что-то, что привлекло его внимание. Гарри неожиданно развернулся, и Луи быстро нырнул за колонну.

— Черт, — выругался он вслух, получив неодобрительный взгляд от проходящих мимо родителей. Луи готов поспорить, что их дети-подростки слышали словечки гораздо хуже этого. Возможно, ему должно было быть неловко за то, что он подал ужасный пример подрастающему поколению, но больше всего его забавляло лицемерие родителей. «Это просто смешно», — подумал Луи, когда семья исчезла из поля зрения.

Никто не обращал на него внимания, пока сотрудник не вышел на улицу. Конечно, первое, что он увидел, был Луи, сидящий на корточках за колонной. Парень бросил на него странный взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

Возможно, он понял, что Луи пытается кого-то высмотреть через щель между горшками с растениями, поэтому остановился и обернулся, сказав:

— Ваш… друг в вестибюле, сэр, — он кивнул в сторону входа и добавил: — Если вы его искали.

— Угу, — пробормотал Луи, опуская одно колено на тротуар и делая вид, что хочет завязать шнурки. — Спасибо, — и только тогда он вспомнил, что на нем надеты слипоны.

Парень пожал плечами и ушел. Он, вероятно, видел и более странные вещи, но Луи не мог не покраснеть. Если бы он был умнее и быстрее соображал, тог мог бы обойти квартал или подождать где-нибудь в другом месте, вместо того, чтобы вот так позориться и высматривать Гарри.

Луи отогнал неприятную мысль. Его не должно заботить чужое мнение, только у Гарри. Теперь, когда «берег» был пуст, пришло время сделать следующий шаг. Он стряхнул песок с рваных джинсов и решительно вошел внутрь.

Никто не обращал на него внимания, если не считать едва заметных кивков персонала отеля, когда он уверенно шел в направлении, где, как он надеялся, располагались туалеты.

Интуиция его не подвела, Луи закрылся в одной из кабинок. Он расстегнул маленький рюкзак и вытащил белые шортики. Он стянул джинсы и облегченно вздохнул, когда его кожа, наконец, снова смогла дышать. Полет из зимнего Нью-Йорка в жаркий летний Майами был нелегким, когда дело доходило до выбора идеальной одежды для самолета.

Луи пожалел, что у него не было возможности принять душ и ему пришлось довольствоваться влажными салфетками, чтобы стереть пот. Все же лучше, чем ничего. Он надел чистую розовую футболку, нанес дезодорант и лосьон на ноги, чтобы те блестели. Он переобулся в белоснежные вансы и засунул ношенную одежду в рюкзак. Было бы глупо не воспользоваться туалетом, поэтому сделал это. Помыв руки, Луи уложил волосы в беспорядочную прическу и надел очки Ray-Ban, готовый выйти.

Луи вернулся из туалета посвежевшим. Он был рад заметить, что его образ привлекал взгляды женщин и даже, к его величайшему удовольствию, мужчин. Несмотря на то, что его шорты и футболка были слегка коротковаты, его волновал лишь эффект, который они производили.

Кроме того, его задница выглядела потрясно.

Ему было тяжело сидеть за столиком в патио и прятать свое сокровище. Луи бегло просмотрел меню напитков, которое принес ему красивый молодой официант, и в конце концов заказал «Пина коладу», как бы банально это ни звучало. Он просто хотел что-то тропическое, чтобы почувствовать, что он действительно в Майами.

Ожидая, пока принесут коктейль, Луи скрестил ноги и наклонил голову назад, подставляя лицо ласковому солнышку. Он переставил свой стул так, чтобы никто, выходя из отеля, не мог его не пропустить. На улице было жарко, воздух влажный, но Луи наслаждался погодой. Это было именно то, что ему нужно в середине зимы.

Когда принесли коктейль, Луи с улыбкой поблагодарил официанта. Затем наклонился вперед, чтобы взять бокал, зажал бумажную соломинку между губами и втянул через нее холодную жидкость. «Отлично», — подумал Луи, когда кокос, ананас и ром идеально смешались на его вкусовых рецепторах.

У него было достаточно времени, чтобы допить коктейль и заказать еще один, прежде чем Гарри появился в вестибюле. Он огляделся, как будто что-то искал, и, когда увидел Луи через окно, весь засиял. Он поспешил к нему, и Томлинсону пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы не расхохотаться.

Гарри выглядел так же великолепно, как и раньше, но именно его одежда вызвала у Луи желание громко рассмеяться. Томлинсон оглядел его с головы до ног, когда тот подошел, и, не спрашивая разрешения, Гарри выдвинул другой стул, присаживаясь.

— Я думаю, Санни Крокетт потеряет свой костюм, — не удержался Луи.

— Что? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Гарри, нахмурившись.

Луи не ответил, изогнув уголки губ в полуулыбке, когда сделал глоток из бокала.

— А, ты имеешь в виду это, — наконец понял Гарри, дотрагиваясь до блестящей ткани на лацкане своего кремового пиджака.

— Очень по-майамски, — усмехнулся Луи. И горячо, несмотря на то, что Гарри походил на одного из персонажей «Полиция Майами». Хотя костюм сидел на нем в десять раз лучше, чем на любом из актеров сериала. Ткань выглядела дорого, а пиджак облегал тело как перчатка. Клешеные брюки с высокой талией струились по ногам, простая белая майка, заправленная за пояс, добавляла сексуальности, обнажив пару ласточек, вытатуированных на его груди. Серебряный крест висел на длинной цепочке, а количество колец на пальцах Гарри удвоилось.

— То же самое я могу сказать и о тебе, — протянул Гарри, в свою очередь разглядывая Луи. Он не мог оторвать глаз от ног парня. Боль от шугаринга окупилась сполна. А автозагар сделал его бледные ноги загорелыми, буквально золотистыми и достаточно неотразимыми, чтобы закинуть их на плечи Гарри.

Официант прервал их непринужденную болтовню, спросив, готовы ли они заказать выпить. Не глядя на барную карту, Гарри заказал мохито, затем повернулся к Луи и сказал:

— И ему всё, что он захочет.

— Всё, что захочу? — Луи поднял брови.

— Все, что захочешь, — повторил Гарри, улыбаясь.

— Хм, — ухмыльнулся Луи, задумчиво поднося указательный палец к губам, прежде чем ответить. — Я, пожалуй, выпью еще одну пина коладу.

— Классика, — промурлыкал Гарри, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и скрещивая ноги. Он посмотрел на Луи через квадратные очки. Розовые линзы не скрывали голодного взгляда, который скользил по голым ногам парня. Луи самодовольно улыбнулся, конечно, про себя, подливая масла в огонь, время от времени дразня, поглаживая гладкую кожу бедра.

— Должен признаться, я немного удивлен, увидев тебя здесь, — задумчиво произнес Гарри, когда принесли напитки. Он помешал содержимое бокала зеленой коктейльной палочкой, отчего лед, ударившись о края, зазвякал. — Я думал, ты хотел встретиться со своим другом, — Гарри посмотрел на Луи, потягивая напиток.

— Да, — ответил Луи. — Эм, его не было дома.

Так, он же еще не позвонил Найлу.

— Значит, он живет где-то поблизости? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ты так быстро вернулся.

— Я звонил ему, — объяснил Луи, проклиная себя за то, что недостаточно хорошо все обдумал.

— Ты мог бы позвонить ему в аэропорту или в машине, — добавил Гарри, улыбаясь.

— Мог бы, но не позвонил, — раздраженно ответил Луи.

— Итак, — продолжил Гарри. — Какие у тебя планы? На улице спать нельзя.

— Я не собираюсь спать на улице, — фыркнул парень. — Кстати, хороший отель, — добавил он, подмигнув.

— Да! — радостно отозвался Гарри. — Мне нравится стиль ар-деко в Майами, и я хотел остановиться в таком отеле.

Гарри продолжал разглагольствовать о великолепных зданиях в стиле ар-деко в Саут-Бич. Луи время от времени кивал ему с лучезарной улыбкой, но всё его внимание сосредоточено на напитках, которые чертовски хорошо делают в этом баре. Гарри следует дать бармену чаевые.

— Что скажешь, Луи?

Вопрос Гарри привлек его внимание. Он понятия не имел, о чем тот говорил, поэтому решил просто сказать «звучит прекрасно», надеясь, что ответ подойдет.

— Замечательно! — Гарри хлопнул в ладоши, голос его звучал так радостно, что Луи начал опасаться худшего. — Если хочешь, можешь оставить рюкзак в моем номере, чтобы не таскать его с собой.

— Где таскать?

— Ну, во время экскурсии, — сказал ему Гарри, как ребенку.

— Экскурсии?

— Да, — Гарри прищурился. — На которую ты согласился пойти со мной.

Черт, на что он подписался?

— О да! Точно! Вот я глупый, — поморщился Луи, отодвигая соломинку и делая большой глоток прямо из бокала. Слова, к сожалению, забрать обратно нельзя, но, по крайней мере, он может напиться, чтобы пережить скучную экскурсию.

— Хм, — сказал Гарри, уставившись на него. Луи был уверен, что тот читал его мысли, но больше ничего не сказал. Он махнул официанту и попросил его передать чек за напитки в номер. Это более чем устраивало Луи. Возможно, это поможет ему пережить скучную экскурсию.

— Не могу дождаться, когда мы уже пойдем, — ответил Луи, широко улыбаясь Гарри.

— Хорошо, потому что экскурсовод придет через пятнадцать минут, — сказал он.

— Отлично, — ответил Луи еще более слащавым голосом.

— Ты пока допивай, а я отнесу твой рюкзак в номер, — сказал Гарри, хотя его собственный бокал был почти наполовину полон. — Если хочешь.

— Да, конечно, — Луи улыбнулся, на этот раз искренне. Он не больной, чтобы отказываться от предложения Гарри. Это был отличный шанс провести несколько часов с мужчиной, а также потом есть возможность переночевать у него.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал Гарри, забирая рюкзак.

Луи был бы не прочь выпить еще, чтобы пережить банальную экскурсию, где какой-нибудь седой старик будет рассказывать им историю архитектуры ар-деко.

Луи так вляпался.

Через несколько минут они пришли к башне с часами на Саут-Бич, где Гарри договорился встретиться с гидом, и Луи увидел ожидающего их красивого мужчину лет тридцати.

Гарри похоже также не ожидал, что гид окажется таким молодым и красивым. Но быстро оправился от шока и вежливо представился, познакомившись с Матео.

— А это мой… эм, Луи, — заикаясь, пробормотал Гарри.

— Мой Луи? — Томлинсон повернулся к Гарри, ухмыляясь, после того как пожал руку Матео.

— Я не хотел этого говорить, — покраснел Гарри. — Прости.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Луи, ухмыляясь.

Во время экскурсии Луи заметил, что он не единственный, кто не мог удержаться от чувства ревности, Гарри тоже вел себя крайне раздраженно. Возможно, Томлинсону не стоило прилипать к гиду, внимательно слушая и хихикая над его шутками. Каждый раз, когда раздавался смех Луи, выражение лица Гарри становилось все мрачнее и мрачнее.

В конце экскурсии Луи был уверен, что если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Матео давно был бы мертв. Каким-то образом Гарри сумел улыбнуться, когда поблагодарил и дал парню чаевые, прежде чем уйти. Луи кокетливо помахал экскурсоводу на прощание, и у Гарри кровь в жилах закипела. Томлинсон прикусил губу, пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку. Гарри молча сжал его руку в своей и пошел по улице.

Наконец мужчина заговорил:

— Я надеялся, что ты поужинаешь со мной.

— Хм, — Луи притворился, что думает над ответом. — Я только с радостью.

На лице Гарри появилась облегченная улыбка, но вскоре он нахмурился. Он отпустил Луи и отступил назад, как будто только что что-то вспомнил.

— Надо что-нибудь придумать с твоей одеждой, — сказал он, оглядывая Луи сверху донизу.

— Что не так с моей одеждой? — Луи покружился.

— Ну, она слегка… — Гарри замолчал, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Какая? — Луи положил руку на бедро, с любопытством ожидая ответа Гарри.

— Минималистичная, — выпалил Гарри.

— Ты имеешь в виду откровенная? — сказал Луи, теребя край топа.

— Нет… Она просто не совсем подходит для ресторана, в котором я сделал заказ.

— Другими словами, неприличная, — усмехнулся Луи.

— Твои слова, а не мои, — ответил Гарри. — Ладно, пошли.

— Куда? — Луи нахмурился.

— Чтобы купить тебе одежду, подходящую для ресторана, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Мне нужно купить новую одежду, чтобы сходить с тобой на ужин? — Луи приподнял брови. — Спасибо, но я, пожалуй, откажусь.

— Я пригласил тебя, так что, очевидно, я заплачу, — быстро сказал Гарри.

— О, тогда… — Луи ухмыльнулся и поспешил за Гарри. — Как в «Красотке», да?

— Что?

— «Красотка», фильм такой, — объяснил Луи. — Разве на нем не выросло твое поколение? Он вышел в семидесятых или когда там.

— Девяностых, — прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы.

— Почти угадал, — Луи пожал плечами и побежал за Гарри, который быстро шагал по тротуару прямо как тогда, в аэропорту. Возраст, казалось, был больной темой для мужчины.

Но на улице было слишком жарко, чтобы гоняться за Гарри. Его ревность дала Луи достаточно уверенности, чтобы играть по серьезному. Он остановился возле одной из припаркованных машин и не торопясь закурил. Как раз в этот момент он поплелся за Гарри, медленно делая затяжку. Все время он не спускал глаз с мужчины. В данный момент он стоял на углу, ожидая Луи и выглядя как капризный ребенок.

Возможно, Луи не должен был так сильно наслаждаться этим моментом.

— Что случилось? — спросил Луи, слегка приподняв подбородок.

— Не мог бы ты потушить это? — ответил Гарри, сморщив нос от сигаретного дыма, полностью игнорируя вопрос. — И нам надо спешить, если хотим успеть купить одежду до ужина.

— Не думаю, что нам нужна одежда, — заметил Луи. — Это тебе она не нравится.

— Мы опять вернемся к бессмысленному спору? — Гарри вздохнул, потирая виски.

— Это ты начал, — пожал плечами Луи.

— Ты отказываешься от моего предложения купить тебе новую одежду?

— Ну, нет…

— Хорошо, — резко ответил Гарри. — Прямо за углом магазин.

Луи затушил сигарету и бросил ее в урну, и поплелся за Гарри. Мужчина оказался прав, магазин действительно рядом, так как меньше чем через минуту они стояли перед входом в «H&M».

— Эдвард позволил Вивиан пошоппится на Родео-драйв, — Луи наморщил носик, глядя на масс-маркет.

— Ты завидуешь вымышленной проститутке? — Гарри рассмеялся.

— Нет, — возразил Луи. — Но все же Родео-драйв, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Ну, во-первых, мы не в Лос-Анджелесе, — сухо ответил Гарри.

— Я уверен, что в Саут-Бич есть магазины получше. Тот же самый GAP…

— Конечно, есть, — согласился Гарри. — Просто их здесь нет, а мы спешим. Помнишь?

— Как я могу забыть, когда мне напоминают об этом каждые пять чертовых секунд? — пробормотал Луи.

— Ты заходишь или нет?

Луи пожал плечами, но шагнул в магазин.

— По крайней мере, нас не выгонят отсюда.

— Для твоего поколения ты слишком хорошо знаешь этот фильм.

— Меня так часто заставляли смотреть этот фильм, что я, наверное, знаю все слова наизусть, — сказал Луи.

— И кто заставлял тебя? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Просто один человек в моей семье помешан на романтических комедиях…

— Я люблю романтические комедии! — взволнованно вскрикнул Гарри.

— Ну конечно, — вздохнул Луи. — А что еще…

— Тебе они не нравятся? — с ужасом в голосе спросил Гарри. — Совсем?

— Ну, они не плохие, но очевидно я не выбрал бы их для вечера кино.

— А что бы ты тогда выбрал? — сразу спросил Гарри.

— Ну, типа… — черт, каждый фильм, который приходил ему на ум, был романтической комедией. Все эти годы ему коварно промывали мозги, и он даже не подозревал. — «Крепкий орешек», — выпалил Луи первый неромантический фильм, который сумел вспомнить.

— «Крепкий орешек»? — Гарри поднял брови.

— Брюс Уиллис в главной роли, ну ты знаешь, боевик.

— И к тому же довольно старый. Тебе действительно двадцать два года?

— Конечно, — ответил Луи, сузив глаза и повернувшись спиной к Гарри.

Мужчина рассмеялся и повел их в мужской отдел. Он взял несколько вещей с вешалок, передав их в руки Луи, и втолкнул его в одну из примерочных. Затем он каждые десять секунд спрашивал, оделся ли он и можно ли ему взглянуть на него.

— Да, да, — кивнул Луи, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. — Прекрасно… если бы я собирался поиграть в гольф со своими друзьями из дома престарелых. Господи Иисусе, кардиган? В такую погоду? Серьезно, Гарольд?

— Вечером может быть холодно, — защищался Гарри.

— Конечно, может, — сухо согласился Луи, прежде чем продолжить, — Но сегодня нет.

— Но выглядит неплохо, — сказал Гарри, забирая у Луи только что снятый коричневый кардиган.

— Думаю, стоит признать, что образ неудачный, — ответил Луи.

— Извини, я пытался помочь… — обиженно пробормотал Гарри.

— Я ценю твои усилия, правда, — смущенно сказал Луи. — Но ты не будешь против, если я сам быстро осмотрюсь? Может быть, я что-нибудь найду.

— Но что-то подходящее для пятизвездочного ресторана, — напомнил ему Гарри.

Луи покружил по магазину, замечая несколько потенциальных вещей, которые могли бы подойти ему для вечернего образа. Но каждый раз его взгляд возвращался к Гарри, особенно к костюму, который был на нем. Луи ненавидел костюмы. Точнее ему не нравилось самому носить костюм. Но каким-то образом его глаза наткнулись на стойку, на которой висел ряд пиджаков. Он подошел к ним и пролистал коллекцию, сразу же отказавшись от черных и белых вариантов. Несколько секунд он колебался между несколькими, но в конце концов выбрал темно-серый пиджак и черную рубашку по пути в примерочную.

Облегающий пиджак и укороченные брюки идеально сидели на нем. Довольный увиденным, он отодвинул плотную занавеску и позвал Гарри.

— Ну, что думаешь? — спросил Луи, внезапно почувствовав странную робость. Он просто хотел, чтобы Гарри понравился его выбор.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — похвалил Гарри, к большому облегчению Луи.

— И ты тоже, — сорвалось с губ парня.

— М-м-м… да, — Гарри запнулся, покраснев. — Думаю, нам пора.

— Ладно, я только сниму это… — сказал Луи.

— Нет!

— Нет? — Луи нахмурился.

— Так мы же сейчас пойдем, зачем тебе снимать?

— Хм, верно, но разве можно так…

— Я разберусь. Иди за своей одеждой, встретимся у кассы, — потребовал Гарри.

— Да, _папочка_ , — ответил Луи, прежде чем сработал его фильтр «мозг-рот».

Нежно-розовый румянец мужчины потемнел, и он быстро облизнулся — интересно.

Гарри резко развернулся и направился прямиком к кассе. Луи взглянул на него, прежде чем исчезнуть в примерочной, заметив, что тот задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу.

Томлинсон должен признать, что Гарри был не единственным, кто пострадал от этой оплошности, так как в голове закрутились определенные сценарии. Он никогда не задумывался над этим кинком в спальне.

Когда Луи встретил Гарри у кассы, момент был упущен, но он определенно породил определенные мысли. Они вышли на улицу и решительными шагами последовали в сторону ресторана. Если в шортах Луи спарился, то в костюме было вообще невыносимо.

«Чем меньше, тем лучше», — таков был девиз Луи, когда дело касалось одежды, но, увидев взгляд Гарри, он понял, что, возможно, иногда стоит отойти от своих принципов.

— Мы могли бы взять машину, — захныкал Луи, когда они бежали (ну, ладно, шли, но быстро) по Коллинз Авеню.

— Здесь не так уж далеко, — сказал Гарри, — И я хотел бы выпить вина за ужином, не беспокоясь о том, что надо будет сесть за руль.

— Вполне верное решение, — согласился Луи. Ему на самом деле хотелось увидеть пьяного Гарри. Несмотря на то, что у мужчины было очевидно хорошее чувство юмора, он в основном был сдержан. Может быть, немного алкоголя поможет ему расслабиться. Луи только надеялся, что в процессе не узнает о скелетах в шкафу. Хотя, если он не будет задавать лишних вопросов, то ничего такого не узнает, логично? У Гарри много денег и интерес к Луи — этого достаточно для грязной игры.

Ресторан, в котором Гарри заказал столик, был довольно модным и известным, что стало совершенно ясно, как только они вошли в уютный зал. Все столики были заняты, без брони у них не было бы никаких шансов попасть. Хостес встретила их теплой улыбкой, когда Гарри назвал свою фамилию, и все остальные члены персонала так или иначе приветствовали их, когда она вела их к их столику.

Скатерти были белоснежными, и, следовательно, вся обстановка была слишком официальной на взгляд Луи. Он не впервые был в таком шикарном ресторане, но если бы ему предоставили выбор, то его бы здесь не было. Луи нравился «Макдональд», «Нандос» или «T.G.I. Friday’s». То есть все те места, где ему не придется все время беспокоиться, что он прольет что-нибудь на скатерть, как неуклюжий ребенок.

— Могу я предложить вам для начала газированную воду? — спросила она, прежде чем наполнить их бокалы после того, как они согласились. — Вот меню, пожалуйста, не торопитесь с заказом, ваш официант скоро подойдет, чтобы принять заказ на напитки и порекомендовать блюда. Приятного вечера, джентльмены.

Они поблагодарили ее улыбками, прежде чем уткнуться в меню.

Если ему не понравилось само место, то и меню тоже. Он был простым человеком, кто-то назовет его придирчивым. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, так это модных французских блюд, названия которых не раскрывали ингредиенты. Гарри, однако, выглядел так, словно был прирожденным ценителем французской кухни. Он огляделся по сторонам и широко улыбнулся, прежде чем снова вернуться к меню. Хоть Луи и не был поклонником этого ресторана, Гарри, несомненно, он нравился, так что Томлинсону следовало успокоиться, чтобы не испортить их вечер.

— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — приветствовал их красивый молодой человек, прервав размышления Луи. — Меня зовут Шон, и сегодня я буду вашим официантом. Могу я принести вам что-нибудь выпить, пока вы изучаете меню? Может быть, шампанское?

— Луи, что ты думаешь насчет бокала шампанского? — спросил Гарри, обернувшись.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет, — ответил Луи, слегка пожав плечами. \

— Два бокала шампанского?

— Да, пожалуйста, — подтвердил Гарри.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — он ввел заказ на айпаде, коротко кивнул и, улыбнувшись, ушел.

— Слишком большой выбор, — пожаловался Гарри через некоторое время.

— Правда? — спросил Луи, не контролируя себя. — Эм…

— Тебе не нравится то, что предлагают в меню? — Гарри наблюдал за выражением лица Луи, озабоченно наморщив лоб.

— Я… — Луи замолчал, подумав, что было бы невежливо сказать, что он не в восторге от этого. Но решил сказать правду. — Я просто не ем такую еду, — признался Томлинсон, многозначительно глядя на слово «улитка» в меню. Кто, черт возьми, будет добровольно есть улиток?

— О, — растерянно протянул Гарри. — Значит, ты хочешь пойти в другое место? — разочарованно спросил он.

— О нет! — поспешил успокоить его Луи. — Я уверен, что найду что-нибудь по вкусу.

— Хорошо, — обрадовался Гарри. — Скажи, если тебе понадобится помощь с меню.

— Думаю, я выживу, Гарольд, — пробормотал Луи. Он не унизится до того, чтобы просить Гарри помочь ему перевести чертово меню. Только подумав об этом, Луи понял, что, возможно, использовал неправильную тактику. Если он был в таком ресторане, почему бы не выбрать самое лучшее в меню. Самое лучшее должно было означало самое дорогое, верно?

Хвост омара и филе-миньон — в данном случае нельзя прогадать, верно? Он не пробовал омаров, так как не любил морепродукты, но, возможно, пришло время попробовать что-то новое. В конце концов, Луи не платит за это.

Шон вернулся к их столику с напитками и принял заказ.

— Джентльмены, не желаете ли вина к закуске и основным блюдам? — спросил парень. — У нас отличная винная карта. У нашего сомелье есть подходящие варианты вин для каждого блюда.

— Я бы с удовольствием попробовал, — кивнул Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи. — А как насчет тебя, Луи?

— М-м, да, конечно. Почему бы и нет, — решил Луи, чувствуя на себе давление двух пар глаз. На самом деле он бы не отказался от холодного пива, но, возможно, в подобных местах его не предлагают.

— Для вас тоже оба вида, сэр?

— А? — Луи понял, что официант обращается к нему.

— Для вас принести оба сорта вин: белое с закуской и красное с основным блюдом?

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Луи.

— Или, если вы предпочитаете пиво или другие прохладительные напитки к вашей еде, у нас широкий выбор, — добавил официант, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Да! — слишком быстро выдохнул он, заставив парня ухмыльнуться. — Бельгийское пшеничное пиво было бы замечательно, спасибо.

Шон набрал заказ на айпаде и исчез.

— Извини, — сказал Гарри, когда они снова остались вдвоем.

— За что? — удивился Луи.

— Я практически заставил тебя взять вино, когда ты его не хотел.

— Я не говорил, что не хотел, — Луи поправил его. — После шампанского и коктейлей от вина у меня точно разболится голова. Я и захотел что-то другое. Хотя, боюсь, во французском ресторане это может показаться кощунством.

— Я должен был догадаться, — надулся Гарри, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Откуда тебе было знать, Гарри? — выдохнул Луи, также откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Я просто должен был, вот и все, — Гарри сделал глоток из бокала шампанского.

— Тогда ладно. Какой превосходный ответ, — Луи закатил глаза, безмолвно гадая, кто из них должен быть старше. Гарри вел себя как ребенок.

Томлинсон достал телефон и прокрутил ленту в Инстаграме. Гарри все еще дулся, и Луи не смог устоять перед искушением украдкой сфотографировать его. Он быстро добавил в сторис с подписью: «Посмотрите, кого я нашел!»

Гарри заметил его едва заметную ухмылку, но ничего не сказал, хотя Луи знал, что ему до смерти хочется спросить. Томлинсон уткнулся в телефон, время от времени потягивая шампанское.

— Что? — спросил Луи, засовывая айфон обратно в карман, когда тот буквально сверлил его взглядом.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся Гарри, но так и не отвел взгляд. — Просто смотрю на тебя.

Луи фыркнул и саркастически добавил:

— Если бы ты не объяснил мне, я бы не понял.

— Ты красивый, — мягко сказал Гарри, и Луи на секунду потерял дар речи.

— М-м-м, я… спасибо, — наконец выдохнул он, покраснев. Было неловко от того, как простой комплимент Гарри заставил Луи растаять. Он был готов расцеловать Шона, который так вовремя подошел к их столику и поставил перед ними закуски, а затем разлил напитки по бокалам.

— Bon appétit/Приятного аппетита, — пожелал Гарри, прежде чем взять вилку со стола. Луи повторил ту же фразу и перевел растерянный взгляд на омара, стоявшего перед ним. — М-м-м, magnifique/великолепно, — изумился Гарри, попробовав первый кусочек, пока Луи набирался храбрости попробовать свое блюдо.

— А что ты заказал? — Луи поднял голову. Он пропустил мимо ушей заказ Гарри, пока мучился над тем, что закажет для себя.

— Улитки, — пробормотал Гарри после того, как проглотил.

— Что?! — Луи уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Ты же не серьезно?

— Серьезно, — засмеялся Гарри, вынимая из раковины улитки и протягивая ее парню. — Хочешь попробовать?

— Фу, нет! — воскликнул Луи, поморщившись от отвращения, когда Гарри вместо этого сунул ее себе в рот.

— Думаю, ты удивишься, если попробуешь, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Не спорю, — фыркнул Луи. — Правда я сомневаюсь, что это будет приятным сюрпризом.

— Она маслянистая и чесночная на вкус, — объяснил Гарри.

— И как улитка, — добавил Луи.

— Вкус улитки почти не чувствуется.

— Тогда какой в этом смысл? — спросил Луи, наклонив голову. — Ты мог бы просто съесть тост с чесночным маслом.

— Как твой омар? — парировал Гарри, игнорируя предложение Луи, и опустил вилку.

Луи нерешительно взял столовые приборы и отрезал самый крошечный кусочек, макая его в масло и осторожно кладя на язык. Он прожевал и проглотил его, на самом деле не зная, нравится ему это или нет.

— Ну как? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

Луи отрезал еще один кусочек омара и обмакнул его в масло, прежде чем положить в рот, прежде чем ответить:

— На вкус не настолько похоже на рыбу, как я думал.

— Тебе нравится! — восторженно сказал Гарри.

— «Нравится» — довольно сильное слово, Гарольд, но нет, все не так уж плохо, — Луи тщательно подбирал слова.

— Ууу! — воскликнул Гарри, поднимая кулак в воздух.

— Почему ты так рад?

— Потому что хочу, чтобы ты тоже наслаждался моментом.

— Я наслаждаюсь, — Луи опустил столовые приборы на тарелку, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. — Спасибо. За то, что привел меня сюда.

— Пожалуйста, — застенчиво улыбнулся Гарри, его глаза блестели в тусклом свете свечей.

Луи не пришлось лгать. Несмотря на все эти излишне изысканные блюда, они прекрасно провели время. После десерта Луи действительно почувствовал себя на свидании с очаровательным и добрым человеком.

После того, как Гарри оплатил счет и вывел его из ресторана, положив руку на поясницу, Луи вспомнил о своей миссии.

— Давай еще выпьем по бокалу, — предложил Гарри.

— Только по одному? — Луи усмехнулся, бросив на Гарри озорной взгляд.

— Думаю, да. Я устал и не могу дождаться, когда лягу в постель, — признался Гарри, пытаясь подавить зевок.

Луи проглотил подкол о быстро устающих стариках и вместо этого заострил внимание на словах мужчины.

— Сегодня вечером? — Луи приподнял бровь, продолжая понизив голос: — Значит ли это, что мне могут предложить выпить позже? Например, завтра?

— М-м-м… может быть? Если хочешь?

В душе Луи хотелось встать на колени, вскинуть кулак в воздух, как хоккеисту, и закричать, словно он только что забил победный гол. Очевидно, он не позволил этому чувству отразиться на своем лице, когда снова повернулся к Гарри.

— Да, с удовольствием, — Луи скромно расплылся в улыбке. Как будто он не обдумывал свой следующий шаг: как залезть к нему в штаны.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — удовлетворенно кивнул Гарри. Он мельком взглянул на Луи, но затем его улыбка сменилась беспокойством. — Ты смог связаться с Найлом? Тебе есть где переночевать?

— Я написал ему, но он не ответил. Уже не в первый раз я так приезжаю, а он оказывается подцепил какую-нибудь модель и развлекается с ней на другом конце города. Я знаю, где он прячет ключ, так что я всегда смогу заказать «Убер» и… — Луи пожал плечами с безразличием, хотя внутри начало нарастать волнение.

— Если только…

— Если только, что? — Луи нетерпеливо бросился вперед, когда Гарри сделал паузу на середине предложения. Это чертовски раздражало!

— Эм… я просто… Я подумал… — Гарри запнулся.

Луи хотел уже заорать на него, чтобы тот выдавил из себя такое нужное предложение. Но вместо этого прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь глупость, и натянуто улыбнулся, надеясь, что это подбодрит мужчину.

— Да?

— Ты можешь отказаться, — начал Гарри и снова замолчал.

Господи Иисусе, блять!

Еще секунда и Луи потеряет терпение. Нет ничего более раздражающего, чем человек, который не может произнести чертовой одной простой фразы.

— Я знаю, что могу, если бы только знал вопрос, — прошипел Луи сквозь зубы.

— Я знаю, что слишком быстро…

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — заверил его Луи.

— Я никогда не спрашивал…

— Просто задай вопрос, Гарри! — крикнул Луи, добавив после этого улыбку, надеясь, что не спугнул его.

— Ты мог бы переночевать в моем номере, — сказал Гарри, и Луи чуть не вскрикну от радости. — Бесплатно, конечно. Я знаю, у тебя, наверное, много планов на выходные, но, если ты хочешь провести время со мной, пока ты здесь, я буду очень рад. Разумеется, я покрою все твои расходы. Только во время ужина я понял, что замечательно провести с кем-то время. Было бы странно есть в этом ресторане в одиночестве, — Гарри выпалил все на одном дыхании.

— Если я буду с тобой, ты покроешь все мои расходы? — повторил Луи.

— М-м-м… да? — Гарри покраснел, прикусив губу, выглядя так, будто вот-вот убежит. Он побледнел от волнения. — Но ты можешь сказать отказаться!

— Включает ли твое предложение какие-либо другие «услуги»? — Луи подбоченился и посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, заставив его снова покраснеть.

— Нетнетнет!

— Нет? — Луи приподнял бровь. — Я должен чувствовать себя оскорбленным?

— О, я не это имел в виду. Ты действительно горячий… — Гарри замолчал, сглотнув. — Но это полностью зависит от тебя. Я не буду покупать у тебя секс.

— Черт, — ухмыльнулся Луи. — Я уже думал, что все будет как в «Красотке».

— Ты хочешь сказать, что расстроен тем, что я не буду платить за секс? — Гарри недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Тогда воплотилась бы моя фантазия о сахарной детке.

— Твоя что?

— Сахарная детка, — медленно повторил Луи, ухмыляясь.

— Я…

— Ты серьезно хочешь сказать, что твое предложение никак не связано с этим?

— Я не представляю себя папочкой, — поморщился Гарри, проводя рукой по кудрям.

— Твое предложение было прямо по шаблону, Гарри. «Я могу дать тебе все, что захочешь», — сказал он соблазнительно, прежде чем добавить: — Я уже не говорю о твоем костюме, — добавил Луи.

— А что не так с моим костюмом? — Гарри надул губы.

— Ничего, — ответил Луи. — Он просто кричит: «Я богат». А наличие молодого любовника рядом с тобой завершает образ сахарного папочки, — Луи посмотрел на Гарри и смело добавил: — Но обычно они не такие горячие, как ты.

На лице мужчины появилась искренняя улыбка.

— Значит ли это, что ты хочешь этого?

— А почему бы и нет? — Луи пожал плечами, как будто это не было его миссией с тех пор, как он увидел его в аэропорту Кеннеди.

— Круто, а теперь могу я угостить тебя выпивкой?

***

— А тут красиво! — крикнул Луи, когда они вошли в номер Гарри после того, как выпили по одному бокалу. Это была просторная комната с большой двуспальной кроватью в центре, уютным диванчиком у окна. Луи подбежал и запрыгнул на него и распахнул занавески, наблюдая за машинами на трассе. К счастью, шум с улицы не было слышно.

Гарри взял со стола бутылку воды и жестом предложил ее Луи. Получив от него кивок, мужчина кинул ему ее. Гарри разулся и рухнул на кровать.

— Устал? — спросил Луи, открутив крышку и выпив за раз полбутылки.

— Устал, — вздохнул Гарри, закрывая глаза. — Ты не возражаешь, если я быстро приму душ и лягу спать?

— Конечно, нет.

— Завтра я буду пободрее, — пообещал Гарри, поднимаясь. Он разделся до пары обтягивающих белых боксеров. Луи усиленно пялился на бутылку, что не сдать с потрохами свое возбуждение.

— Не возражаешь, если я тоже приму душ?

— Со мной? — спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи.

— Или нет.

— О, — ответил Гарри, и Луи не был уверен, расстроился ли он или нет. В дверях мужчина обернулся и бросил еще один взгляд на него, прежде чем исчезнуть в ванной.

Но дверь он не закрыл. Можно ли это считать за приглашение? Луи подошел к двери и прислушался к шуму воды. Он несколько раз прошелся по комнате, лихорадочно соображая, что ему делать, когда его мысли прервал приглушенный стон.

Гарри дрочил в душе?

Луи шагнул ближе к двери, чтобы прислушаться, и да, это определенно был стон, на этот раз громче и решительнее. Томлинсон больше не сомневался. Он разделся, бросил одежду на диван и поспешил к двери ванной. Он зашел внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся. Гарри прислонился к стене душевой кабины, он такой большой и твердый, отчего вся кровь прилила к члену Луи.

— Найдется там для меня место, большой мальчик? — Луи ухмыльнулся и шагнул внутрь, в пар, поднимавшийся из душа.

— Ух, черт, иди сюда сейчас же, — простонал Гарри, потянувшись за Луи и прижав его к себе.

— Ты весь горячий и возбужденный, да, милый? Как это могло случиться? — застенчиво спросил Луи, проводя пальцем от соска вниз, чтобы обхватить свои яйца и крепко сжать их.

— Ты сделал это со мной. Со своими шортами. Последние шесть часов я только и думал об Англии, чтобы не кончить в штаны, как чертов подросток. А ты так и дразнишь меня, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Я не дразню, милый, я предлагаю, — Луи обхватил свой член и потер его о головку Гарри.

Стайлс рванул вперед и прижался к его губам Луи, и, не теряя времени, засунул язык в рот и засосал нижнюю губу. Как будто этого было недостаточно, он обхватил Томлинсона за бедра и начал потираться о него, не отрываясь от его губ. Он несколько раз толкнулся, прежде чем опустил руку и обхватил длинными пальцами оба их члена. Он начал медленно поглаживать их, прежде чем ускориться, сжимая их. У Луи закружилась голова, но не от алкоголя… Никто еще не дрочил ему так страстно, у него закружилась голова в экстазе.

Скоро он начал хныкать и стонать в рот Гарри, кусая и посасывая его губы. Мужчина так сжал их головки, что Луи с криком кончил, и тот последовал за ним, медленно поглаживая рукой, пока Томлинсон не зашипел от чувствительности.

Они столкнулись лбами, оставаясь под струями душа, пока их дыхание не выровнялось и кровь не успокоилась.

— Было здорово, — проворковал Гарри.

— Здорово? Гарольд, это было грубо и горячо и именно то, что я хотел. Ты читаешь мои мысли, любимый, — признался он и поцеловал Гарри в нос, прежде чем выйти из душа и голым забраться в постель под одеяло.

— Луи! Вся постель теперь будет мокрой.

**День 2, суббота.**

Несмотря на кондиционер, под толстым одеялом было слишком жарко, когда Луи проснулся на следующее утро весь потный, но на удивление отдохнувший. Все еще с закрытыми глазами он вытянул руки, прежде чем снова опустить их на бедра. Он широко зевнул и еще глубже зарылся головой в подушку. Что-то было не так. Наверное, это чрезмерно мягкая подушка. И чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше постель казалась ему незнакомой.

Луи резко открыл глаза, чувствуя, как тревога распространилась по всему телу.

Первое, что он увидел, был беспорядок вьющихся волос в нескольких сантиметрах от его рта. Через несколько мгновений тяжелые вздохи превратились в полноценный храп.

«Черт возьми», — подумал Луи, когда сориентировался и вспомнил, что сейчас он в Майами, делит номер в отеле… и кровать с Гарри. Если бы вчера в это же время его спросили, думает ли он, что окажется в постели с мужчиной, с которым случайно познакомился в аэропорту, Луи ответил бы: «Только если во сне, приятель!» Но приятно было узнать с утра о том, что его миссия была выполнена, и доказательство лежало рядом с ним, абсолютно обнаженное ко всему прочему.

Луи снова закрыл глаза, чувствуя беспокойство. Он забарабанил пальцами по одеялу. Он не знал, что заставило его так отреагировать: незнакомая комната или вся ситуация в общем. Обычно у него не возникало проблем со сном, но сегодня, похоже, его как рукой сняло. Легкая головная боль, пульсирующая в висках, тоже не помогала. Похмелье даже в своем самом слабом проявление было очень и очень неприятным.

Вздохнув, он поднялся и побрел в ванную. Если бы он был дома, то выпил бы обезболивающее, но, конечно, у него ничего не было с собой. Он залпом выпил полбутылки воды, моля Бога, чтобы это помогло. Луи помылся и почистил зубы, а Гарри все еще не показывал никаких признаков пробуждения. Луи решил дать ему поспать и просмотрел оповещения на телефоне. Он ответил на пару сообщений и заглянул в социальные сети, где не было ничего нового. У него громко заурчал живот, напомнив, Луи о завтраке.

Он взял со столика брошюру, где были перечислены все удобства отеля и пролистал до страницы с упоминанием завтрака, а именно «шведского стола», но в ограниченный промежуток времени. На столике рядом с чайником стоял большой выбор кофе и чая, так что, если бы Луи смог принести что-нибудь в номер, то можно было бы позавтракать вместе с Гарри в постели.

Он быстро оделся, взял со стола запасной ключ-карту и направился к двери. Сжав ручку, парень повернулся к кровати и прошептал Гарри, что сходит за едой. Скорее всего, тот ничего не слышал, но это было лучше, чем просто безмолвно уйти.

Луи прошел по темному коридору, затем спустился по лестнице на первый этаж. Отель не был большим, так что найти ресторан, где подавали завтрак, не составило особого труда. Несколько человек все еще ели, но персонал уже начал убирать тарелки с пустых столов и скоро перейдут к несъеденным остаткам. Луи решительно подошел к столам с едой. Он мог пойти и набрать все, что хотел, и уйти, но решил поступить, как воспитанный человек.

Он вежливо улыбнулся женщине, которая была одним из сотрудников отеля.

— Простите, — обратился он к ней тихим, извиняющимся голосом. В конце концов, он скорее всего останется в отеле еще на пару дней.

— Да?

— Мой… эм… муж сейчас не очень хорошо себя чувствует. Я хотел спросить, могу ли я взять ему что-нибудь поесть в номер? Пожалуйста, — Луи быстро придумал правдоподобное объяснение.

— По правилам нельзя выносить еду из ресторана, — начала она, оглядываясь. — Но я думаю, мы могли бы сделать исключение. Подождите здесь, я принесу пакет.

— О, спасибо, вы лучшая! — Луи поблагодарил ее и порылся в карманах. К счастью, он нашел пару смятых купюр, которые успел сунуть ей, прежде чем она скрылась на кухне. Оставшись один, Луи осмотрел ассортимент и выбрал выпечку и фрукты, которые, похоже, переживут путешествие обратно в комнату.

«О, отвалите и не суйте нос не в свое дело», — мысленно огрызнулся Луи, увидев, что несколько посетителей смотрят на него с осуждением. Проходя мимо них, он невольно повысил голос и сказал вслух:

— Надеюсь, мой бедный муж сможет съесть это, и его не стошнит.

Смущения, промелькнувшего на их лицах, было достаточно, чтобы Луи самодовольно улыбнулся. Он не чувствовал себя виноватым за маленькую ложь, они все равно заплатили за это.

Вернее, Гарри.

Когда Луи вернулся в номер, Гарри сидел на кровати, облокотившись на груду мягких подушек.

— Я думал, ты ушел, — зевнул он, вытягивая затекшие по сна конечности.

— Зачем мне уходить? — удивился Луи.

— Не знаю, может быть, я тебе уже надоел, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Если бы, — фыркнул Луи. — Я сходил за завтраком, пока не закрыли ресторан, — он бросил бумажный пакет на кровать. Конечно, дурацкое яблоко было слишком тяжелым, и все содержимое рассыпалось по кровати. — Ой…

На секунду Гарри уставился на раздавленные круассаны, потер глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это не галлюцинации, а затем громко засмеялся.

— Давненько я не завтракал в постели.

— Не за что, — Луи ухмыльнулся. — Этот беспорядок не входил в мои планы, извини.

— Не беспокойся, я оставлю дополнительные чаевые за уборку, — пообещал Гарри, поднимая кусочек фрукта и протягивая его Луи. — Хочешь банан?

— Нет, спасибо, — Луи удивленно покачал головой. Ему было трудно сохранять серьезное выражение лица, когда Гарри усмехнулся. — Чай или кофе?

— Кофе, пожалуйста, — ответил Гарри, спрыгивая с кровати. — Я… — он указал большим пальцем на ванную. — Я сейчас вернусь.

— Да, я приготовлю кофе.

***

— Итак, какие планы на сегодня? — спросил Луи после завтрака.

— Пляж?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Ну, вроде того, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Разве не вам решать, мистер Гир? — Луи повернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Почему? — удивился Гарри.

— Потому что я всего лишь эскорт, помнишь?

— О, — Гарри покраснел. — Я не знаю правил. Это первый раз, когда я делаю что-то подобное.

— Ты жалеешь, что согласился? — неуверенно спросил Луи.

— Эм, нет? — широко раскрыв глаза, Гарри повернул голову и спросил: — А ты?

— Что-то наводит тебя на такую мысль?

— Нет.

— Тогда все хорошо. Я ни о чем не жалею, — уверенно сказал Луи.

— Хорошо.

— Так что? — наконец потребовал ответа Луи, когда Гарри слишком долго молчал.

— Пойдем на пляж, — решил он.

— Отличный выбор, — похвалил Луи, начиная рыться в рюкзаке. — Черт возьми, я не могу в это поверить, — выругался он.

— Что?

— Я думаю, что я забыл мои шорты… — что-то мягкое прилетело ему в лицо, оборвав на полуслове, — для плавания. Как ты узнал?

— Догадался, — фыркнул Гарри, когда Луи продолжал смотреть на него круглыми от удивления глазами. — И у меня есть лишняя пара.

— С черепахами, — Луи поморщился, разворачивая их перед собой.

— Милые, правда? — просиял Гарри. — Недавно купил.

— Не вздумай сказать, что у тебя такие же!

— Та-даам! — Гарри вытащил такие же шорты с черепашками, но другого цвета (от этого не лучше).

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это будет нелепо? Мы будем выглядеть, как старая супружеская пара! — завозмущался Луи.

Гарри взмахнул рукой, не обращая внимания на его тираду.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты их надел.

— Нет.

— Теперь ты отказываешься? — Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— А если и так? — смело возразил Луи.

— А что случилось с «все должен решать мистер Гир»? — удивленно спросил Гарри.

— Это было до того, как я узнал об этом… — пробормотал Луи.

— Я иду на пляж в шортах с черепахами. Ты можешь подождать здесь или пойти со мной. Твой выбор, — сказал ему Гарри.

Луи раздраженно нахмурился.

— Хорошо, — наконец сдался он и встал.

— _Хороший мальчик_ , — тихо похвалил его Гарри, сводя его с ума одной фразой. Он был уверен, что мужчина заметил это, но ничего не сказал, просто внимательно наблюдал за ним.

Не только тон, но и слова заставили его почувствовать странное возбуждение, Луи послушно переоделся. Он даже не подозревал, что ему нравится подобное, но теперь он только об этом и думал.

«Захочет ли Гарри углубиться в это?» — подумал он. Так же быстро, как эта мысль появилась в его голове, он отогнал ее. Сейчас было неподходящее время, к тому же они едва знали друг друга. Он натянул футболку, надел шлепанцы и был готов зарыть Гарри по шею в песок.

Конечно, он только-только свыкся с мыслью об одинаковых шортах, как Гарри решил вообще убить его.

— Что это за хрень? — Луи поморщился, когда Гарри бросил на кровать прозрачный пластиковый… пакет?

— Моя пляжная сумка, — гордо сказал Гарри.

— Твое, что? — воскликнул Луи. — Ты серьезно пойдешь с этим? На общественный пляж?

— А почему нет?

— Она отвратительная, — заявил Луи.

— Но практичная, — ответил Гарри.

— Как скажешь, — Луи закатил глаза, наблюдая, как Гарри бросает свою карточку, деньги и айфон в сумку, прежде чем плотно закрыть ее.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, хватая корзину для пляжных полотенец, предоставленную отелем. — Пошли!

***

К своему большому огорчению, Луи вынужден был признать, что сумка Гарри оказалась как раз кстати, потому как им понадобилось сложить куда-то свои вещи, чтобы поплавать в океане. Конечно, у телефона была защита от воды, но вряд ли будет удобно постоянно держать его в руке. Несмотря на то, что Луи пришлось терпеть самодовольство Гарри, ему пришлось еще и упрашивать мужчину, чтобы положить в его сумку свой мобильный.

— Итак, ты признаешь, что был не прав, — спросил Гарри, когда они зашли в воду.

— Мое мнение о том, как выглядит это жалкое подобие сумки не изменилось, — уклонился от ответа Луи, ожидая следующей волны.

— Так ты хочешь такую же? — Гарри посмотрел на него через солнцезащитные очки.

— Нет!

— Я могу купить тебе, — охотно пообещал он.

— Нет, спасибо! — Луи поморщился. Одно дело, когда Гарри таскается с такой сумкой, но он сам никогда и ни за что не наденет столь отвратительный аксессуар. Это было выше его сил.

— Ты не можешь отказаться от подарка, Луи, — Гарри рассмеялся.

— Просто смотри на меня! — крикнул Луи и побежал навстречу волне.

Гарри с прозрачной сумкой последовал за ним.

***

— Как далеко Ки-Уэст? — спросил Луи, лежа на песке. Погода стояла прекрасная, легкий ветерок и солнце согревали его лицо, но ему становилось скучно.

— Не знаю, где-то часа три-четыре езды отсюда, — ответил Гарри, поднимая взгляд от книги, которую читал. — А что такое?

— Просто подумал…

— Ты хочешь съездить туда?

— Может быть, — признался Луи, рисуя пальцем на песке. — А ты?

— Думаю, будет весело, — признался Гарри. — Но долго ехать.

— И что? У тебя есть машина.

— Я знаю, но…

— Разве ты не хочешь покататься на розовом «Кадиллаке»?»

— Уже поздно, — рассуждал Гарри. — Нам придется возвращаться по темноте. Стоит ли это того? Мы просто прокатимся туда и обратно.

— Мы могли бы остаться там на ночь, — предложил Луи. — У тебя же обратный билет не на завтра?

— Нет, на понедельник.

— У меня тоже. Так что технически это возможно, — продолжал Луи, стряхивая с пальцев песчинки.

— В принципе, да…

— Значит, решено! — Луи повернулся, чтобы обнять его.

— Я не сказал «да».

— Ты и не сказал «нет». Кроме того, я знаю, что ты хочешь поехать.

— С чего ты взял?

— Потому что ты хочешь покататься на кабриолете.

— Хм…

— Какой смысл в аренде машины, если ты используешь ее только для того чтобы добраться из аэропорта в отель и обратно?

— Хорошо, мы можем по…

Луи прыгнул на Гарри и поцеловал его прямо в губы. Сразу же до него дошло, что он слегка переборщил.

— Эм, извини…

— За что ты извиняешься? — спросил Гарри, положив руки на бедра Луи и притягивая его ближе.

— За поцелуй. Я не знаю, нормально ли для тебя… на публике, — пробормотал Луи.

— Вчера мы тоже целовались, — напомнил ему Гарри.

— Да, но были в другой ситуации. Было бы странно, если бы мы дрочили друг другу и не целовались.

— Я люблю целоваться, ты можешь целовать меня, когда захочешь, — успокоил Гарри, снова прижавшись к его губам.

— Я тоже люблю целоваться, — признался Луи, чмокнув его напоследок и облизнув губы. Он перекатился на свое полотенце, натягивая через голову футболку. — Думаю, нам нужно поторопиться? — намекнул он Гарри, когда тот задумался о чем-то, не двигаясь.

— Конечно.

— Хочу уже сесть за руль и проехать по мостам, — вслух высказался Луи.

— Ты не сможешь сесть за руль, — сказал Гарри, качая головой.

— Почему нет? Я хочу, — надул губы парень.

— Твоего имени нет в договоре аренды, вот почему, — объяснил Гарри.

— Никто не узнает, — пожал плечами Луи.

— Если что-то случится, я понесу ответственность.

— Может, тогда мне арендовать себе машину?

— Или, может, добавить тебя как еще одного водителя. Я позвоню им, — пообещал Гарри. — Хотя…

— Что?

— В большинстве случаев водитель должен быть старше двадцати пяти лет, иначе придется доплачивать, — сказал Гарри.

— Разве это проблема?

— Наверное, нет, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Ну, — нетерпеливо спросил Луи.

— Что?

— Позвонишь?

— Я думал позвонить, когда вернемся в отель, — начал Гарри, но поспешно продолжил: — Но, конечно, я могу позвонить и сейчас.

Луи широко улыбнулся ему и снова лег на полотенце.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал Гарри.

***

Все оказалось куда лучше, чем они ожидали. Представитель компании по аренде автомобилей пообещал внести изменения в договор и встретиться с ними в отеле, чтобы те подписали его. Быстро приняв душ, они собрали вещи — точнее, Гарри собрал, у Луи был только рюкзак — перекусили и сели в машину. Первую половину за рулем был мужчина, но, когда они доехали до Ки-Ларго, он наконец пустил Томлинсона.

Это было чудесно.

Пейзаж захватывал дух, погода не могла быть лучше, а кампания — ну, здесь никаких жалоб. Они болтали о кино и поп-культуре, в то время как The Beach Boys играли на фоне, пока ехали по главному шоссе.

— Ты мог бы сбавить скорость, — попросил его Гарри, заставив широкую улыбку Луи дрогнуть.

— А?

— Ты слишком быстро едешь, — сказал Гарри, указывая на знак ограничения скорости.

— Не так уж и быстро, — запротестовал Луи.

— Ты превысил на пятнадцать километров, — передразнил Гарри тон парня.

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Луи, отпуская педаль газа. — Доволен?

— _Хороший мальчик_ , — хрипло сказал Гарри.

Эта фраза выбила весь кислород из груди. Ранее Луи уже пришлось задуматься о дэдди-кинке, но в итоге подумал, что ему показалось. Но теперь он уже не был так уверен в своем решении. Он никогда бы не подумал, что от двух невинных слов у него может быть такая реакция.

Луи не знал, слова это или тон так на него повлияли, что в низу живота все сжалось от возбуждения. Парень проглотил ком в горле, не сводя глаз с дороги.

— Тебе нравится, Луи? Когда я называю тебя хорошим мальчиком? — протянул Гарри.

— Ч-что? — начал заикаться Луи, его щеки горели от смущения.

— Думаешь, я не заметил?

— Ты… ну, ты тоже отреагировал, когда я случайно назвал тебя папочкой, — в свою защиту сказал Луи.

— Я знаю, — признался Гарри, сверля Луи взглядом. — Вот почему я спрашиваю…

— Ты хочешь сказать, что готов попробовать… БДСМ или что-то вроде этого? — удивленно спросил Луи.

— Может быть…

— Хорошо… — медленно произнес Луи, глядя на дорогу.

— Но мы оба должны хотеть этого, — твердо сказал Гарри.

— Естественно, — сглотнул Луи, нервно сжимая руль, пока у него не побелели костяшки.

— Я так понимаю, ты никогда не брал на себя роль сабмиссива? — спросил Гарри, прикусив губу.

— Нет, — покачал головой Луи.

— Почему тебе интересно это?

— Мы серьезно будем сейчас это обсуждать?

— У нас есть время, — ответил Гарри, улыбаясь. — Но если тебе неловко, то мы можем не обсуждать это.

— Дай мне минутку, — попросил Луи. Он только что осознал новый сексуальный фетиш, как тут же Гарри начал обсуждать это.

— Столько, сколько тебе нужно, — сказал Гарри и тихо добавил: — И если тебе некомфортно, то мы можем забыть об этом.

— Нет! — не раздумывая, крикнул Луи.

— Нет?

— Нет, — Луи покачал головой еще энергичнее. — Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями и все обдумать.

— Хорошо, — легко ответил Гарри, доставая телефон. Он открыл камеру и начал делать фотографии пейзажей. Луи был очень признателен мужчине, чтобы тот оставил его в покое. За все это время он ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону.

— Хочешь остановиться на минутку? — предложил Луи. — Сфотографируем закат.

— Да, если найдем, где остановиться, — согласился Гарри.

Скоро они припарковались на обочине, где помимо них устроила фотосессию другая пара.

— Может, нам пройти туда, — Гарри указал в сторону деревьев, где не было людей.

— Конечно.

Они сели на камнях у самой воды, глядя в бесконечный горизонт. Возможно, темнеющее небо наконец-то придало Луи смелости заговорить. Здесь разговор казался более интимным, чем в машине. Хотя теперь он не мог не смотреть на Гарри, как тогда, за рулем.

— Мне нравится, как твои комплименты действуют на меня, — осторожно начал Луи. — И командный тон твоего голоса тоже.

— А что бы ты хотел сделать? В постели, я имею в виду, — спросил Гарри, сразу переходя к делу.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы мне говорили, что делать, и физически доминировали. Ничего экстремального, конечно, потому что я не делал этого раньше.

— Можешь привести примеры?

— Может, ты будешь говорить мне, что делать, а что нет, — пробормотал Луи. — Я знаю, что могу быть довольно доминирующим в реальной жизни, поэтому мне интересно побыть в другой роли, — застенчиво признался Луи.

— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — сказал Гарри.

— Но, знаешь, мне трудно выразить свои фантазии словами.

— Думаю, нам стоит попробовать, а уже дальше плыть по течению. Но мне стоит хоть примерно понимать, чего ты хочешь.

— Конечно.

— Также доверие в этом самое главное, — сказал Гарри, взяв руку Луи и слегка сжав ее. — Ты достаточно доверяешь мне?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Луи.

Гарри улыбнулся ему, показав ямочки на щеках, поцеловал Луи в губы и, ухмыляясь, легонько шлепнул его по заднице, прежде чем наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Ты был таким непослушным мальчиком. Я думаю, тебя нужно хорошенько отшлепать.

***

— Бассейн был потрясающим, — крикнул Луи, когда они вернулись в номер. Гарри заказал его в красивом бутик-отеле с бассейном. Сам номер не был таким шикарным, как в Саут-Бич, но находился на главной улице, так что для бронирования в последнюю минуту это было настоящей удачей. — И кровать неплохая, — сказал Луи, запрыгнув на огромную кровать. — Попробуй, — добавил Луи, похлопывая по постели.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на него, прежде чем сказать, что собирается принять душ. Разве не было очевидно, что Луи хочет, чтобы он присоединился к нему на кровати? Томлинсон был уверен, что в глазах Гарри читалось желание, почему тот не согласился? Может быть, Гарри хотел, чтобы он пошел вместе с ним в душ и они продолжили оттуда, откуда начали прошлой ночью. Но он мог сказать прямым текстом, а не загадочно молчать и расстраивать Луи.

Гарри был так великолепен, что ему хотелось плакать. Его тело было таким красивым, накаченным и пластичным, не говоря уже обо всех татуировках. Луи обожал татуировки. Буквально пять минут назад у него была возможность рассмотреть их все вживую в бассейне, и они скоро напали друг на друга со страстными поцелуями. Их прервала пришедшая пара, но Луи был уверен, что ему не померещилась выпуклость в плавках Гарри.

А теперь мужчина пел в душе, как ни в чем не бывало. Луи уже говорил, что очень расстроен, и не только морально?

Он пошел в душ после того, как Гарри освободил его, член все еще пульсировал, оставшийся без внимания. Да, Луи мог бы довести себя до оргазма, но он не хотел делать это сам и таким образом. Только с членом Гарри внутри да поскорее. Например, сразу после душа.

Когда Луи вернулся в комнату только с белым полотенцем, обернутым вокруг талии, готовый сразу же бросить его на пол. Гарри уже был одет. Он хорошо выглядел в желтых полосатых шортах и цветастой рубашке в стиле 70-х, образ завершало жемчужное ожерелье, но он был бы неотразим, если бы на чем ничего не было.

То есть полностью обнаженным. Совсем. Без одежды.

Луи уже пожалел, что не воспользовался рукой, чтобы облегчить растущую ситуацию под полотенцем. Луи бы правда восхищался сейчас Гарри, если бы не был так взбешен его игнорированием. Но тихий голосок в голове шептал, что Гарри поступает так намеренно. Если это так, то не один он был таким умным и играл.

Медленно Луи наклонился, чтобы поднять рюкзак с пола. Одно неосторожное и, конечно же совсем не намеренное, движение заставило его полотенце упасть, но он не спешил поднять его и хоть как-то прикрыться. Луи знал, что теперь полностью завладел вниманием Гарри. Мужчина сидел на другом конце комнаты, скрестив ноги и строго глядя на него.

Луи выбрал белые шорты, которые надевал вчера. Во-первых, потому что у него не было особо вариантов, но в основном по другой причине: он выглядел в них просто сногсшибательно. На этот раз у Гарри не будет повода заставить его переодеться. Пусть только попробует, и Луи подведет его к зеркалу, чтобы тот посмотрел на свой наряд деда.

Когда Луи натянул футболку с надписью «Я не приехал сюда спать — Ки-Уэст», которую ему купил Гарри и направился к нему. Он облокотился на подлокотники кресла и наклонился вперед, почти касаясь его губ.

— Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь? — прошептал Луи.

Гарри скрестил ноги и притянул его ближе, положив руки ему на задницу, так что тот почти сидел у него на коленях. Его мятное дыхание обжигало парня, и малейшее движение одного из них привело бы к пламенному поцелую.

И вот Луи не понял, что произошло. Гарри приподнялся, держа его на руках, и в следующую секунду он оказался зажат между грудью мужчины и стеной. Луи запустил руки в кудри Гарри, притягивая его ближе, чтобы углубить их поцелуй, обхватив ногами его талию. Он чувствовал, как твердый член Гарри трется о его собственный, и, черт возьми, это было приятно.

А потом мужчина отпустил его.

Он посмотрел на Луи, ухмыляясь, и заменил рот указательным пальцем, проведя линию от губ парня до пояса его шорт. Прикосновение было таким нежным и трепетным, как бабочка, но каждая клеточка тела Луи взорвалась желанием.

— Не будь таким нуждающимся, _малыш_ , — прошептал Гарри ему на ухо. — Когда я решу, что тебя нужно трахнуть, ты получишь сполна.

А потом отошел, как будто ничего не случилось. Луи хотелось кричать. Возможно, он бы так и сделал, но последние тридцать секунд парень был словно в тумане.

— Ты идешь? — спросил Гарри, держа дверь открытой для Луи.

— Минуту, — простонал Луи, болезненно морщась, поправляя свои ставшие уже тесными шорты.

— Не торопись, я подожду за дверью.

«Думай о плохом, думай о чем-нибудь неприятном, думай о бабушке», — быстро повторял Луи, отказываясь поддаваться уловкам Гарри. Он привел себя в порядок, затем схватил телефон и последовал за мужчиной на улицу.

***

На улице было душно, Луи чувствовал на языке соленый привкус моря. Освежающее ощущение после прохладного душа вскоре забылось, когда они шли бок о бок по Дюваль-стрит. Гарри напевал песню, которую Луи не знал. Свернув за угол, мужчина взял Томлинсона за руку и не отпускал.

Это было так естественно. Лениво прогуливаясь по шумной улице, держа Гарри за руку, Луи чувствовал тепло, и бабочки порхали в животе.

— Твоя очередь решать, — Гарри мягко сжал руку Луи.

— Э-э, что?

— Место, где мы будем ужинать, — пояснил Гарри, махнув рукой в сторону баров и ресторанов, выстроившихся по обе стороны улицы.

— Мы можем пойти дальше и посмотреть? Я не знаю, какие здесь есть варианты, — спросил Луи, замедляя шаг.

— Конечно, мы все равно никуда не торопимся, — заверил Гарри, но не смог удержаться, чтобы не указать на некоторые заведения, мимо которых они проходили. Только наморщенный нос говорил о том, что он хотел сказать больше, но сдержал свое обещание позволить Луи решать.

Томлинсон был готов сдаться, потому что не видел ни одного подходящего ресторана. В конце концов, что-то попалось на глаза.

— Ну вот! — объявил Луи, довольный своим выбором.

— «Маргаритавилль»? Серьезно? — спросил Гарри, неверяще глядя на Луи.

— А что не так? — рыкнул он, выдергивая руку из хватки Гарри.

— Нет, ничего. Он просто…

— Безвкусный?

— Нет, забудь.

— Вчера я ничего тебе не сказал, когда ты заказал своих улиток, а сегодня я хочу начос! — Луи поспешил в сторону входа. Гарри последовал за ним, отставая на несколько шагов. — Столик на двоих, пожалуйста, — Луи улыбнулся девушке на входе.

— Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, у нас есть свободный столик на террасе, — сказала она, ведя их наверх. Девушка подала им меню, пообещав скоро вернуться.

— Здесь довольно шумно, — подметил Гарри, не отрывая глаз от меню.

— Вечер субботы, Гарольд. Люди приходят сюда расслабиться и повеселиться. Музыка громкая, поэтому им приходится повышать голос, — объяснил Луи.

— К тому же они напились, — поморщился Гарри, оглядываясь.

— Ты знаешь, как лучше терпеть пьяных? — спросил Луи, прежде чем продолжить: — Самому напиться! — ухмыльнулся он, отвечая на собственный вопрос. — Я закажу «Маргариту». Они потрясающе выглядят.

— Не знаю, стоит ли мне пить что-нибудь с текилой, — Гарри заколебался, глядя на список напитков.

— Я не думаю, что одна «Маргарита» убьет тебя, — сказал ему Луи.

— Хорошо, — сдался мужчина, затем повернулся к официантке, которая только что появилась рядом с их столиком, и сказал: — Можно нам одну классическую и одну арбузную «Маргариту», пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она. — Я принесу вам напитки и дам еще несколько минут, чтобы посмотреть меню.

— Арбузную? — спросил Луи, выгнув бровь.

— А почему нет? Звучит восхитительно.

— Я не осуждаю, — Луи вскинул руки, откинулся на спинку стула и сцепил руки за головой.

— Ясно, что нет, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Ты уже знаешь, что заказывать?

— Скорее всего рыбное тако, а ты?

— Начос, я же говорил, — напомнил Луи Гарри, отодвигая меню на край стола.

— О, хм. Да.

— Я поделюсь с тобой, — охотно пообещал Луи. — Если хочешь, — добавил он с ухмылкой.

— Мне и тако достаточно, большое спасибо, — сказал Гарри, опуская меню на колени.

— Я запомню, — пробормотал Луи, облокотившись на перила рядом с их столиком и вглядываясь вниз. Столько народу, это чудо, что они так быстро нашли свободный столик. В дверях уже стояло несколько человек. Но, несмотря на такую заполненность, обслуживание было быстрым. Менее чем через пять минут их напитки были на столе, а заказы на еду взяты.

Но не только обслуживание было быстрым. Не успел Луи и двух глотков сделать, как Гарри залпом осушил бокал и заказал еще один.

— За тебя, — он поднял бокал и сделал большой глоток.

— Будь осторожен, — предупредил Луи. — Маргарита предательски сильно ударяет в голову.

— Она такая вкусная, как сок, — воскликнул Гарри, протягивая ему бокал. — Попробуй! Ну, как? — расхохотался мужчина, хотя Луи едва коснулся губами края бокала.

Коктейль был ярко-красного цвета, сладким и чуть терпким на вкус, но Луи, честно говоря, предпочитал классический вариант.

— Нормально, — ответил он Гарри, который с нетерпением ждал ответа.

— Нормально? — на лице мужчины отразилось что-то вроде обиды.

— Он хороший, просто я не совсем люблю такое, — объяснил Луи, заставив Гарри снова улыбнуться.

— Хорошо, — успокоился мужчина, качая головой в такт музыке. С бокалом в руке он откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза.

Луи совсем не был против помолчать и насладиться всей атмосферой ночной жизни Ки-Уэста, потягивая коктейль.

— Эй, — крикнул Гарри через несколько минут, напугав задумавшегося Луи. — Знаешь, чем мы займемся после еды?

— Нет, но я уверен, что у тебя уже есть план.

— Мы должны потанцевать! А может быть, спеть караоке!

— Потрясающе, — пробормотал Луи. Не сказать, что он планировал хоть что-то из этого сегодня. Для него идеальный веер в баре — это бильярд, музыка и много алкоголя.

Прежде чем Гарри успел что-то сказать, официант принес им еду. А когда они поели, мужчина выполнил одно из условий Луи — напился.

На самом деле Стайлс не так уж и много выпил, но скорость, с которой он осушал бокалы, усилила эффект, чего и опасался парень.

— Я хочу танцевать, — объявил уже пьяный Гарри, беря с тарелки Луи начос и запихивая его целиком в рот.

Томлинсон реально надеялся на то, что тот забудет о своем желании, но, к его большому сожалению, этого не случилось. Он не против пойти в бар и потанцевать, проблема была лишь в Гарри. «И довольно большая», — подумал Луи, когда тот сжевал последний начос и направился в туалет, чуть не упав на лестнице, запутавшись в ногах.

Луи быстро принял решение и спросил у проходящей официантки, могут ли они расплатиться внизу. После того, как та утвердительно кивнула, парень опустошил свой бокал и поспешил вниз, прежде чем Гарри успел снова подняться.

— Мы уходим? — спросил Стайлс, увидев Луи, ожидающего его у туалета.

— Да. Мы ведь поели, верно? — спросил Луи, вздохнув с облегчением, когда мужчина одобрительно кивнул, перестав хмуриться.

— Да-а… Теперь мы можем пойти в бар, — весело воскликнул Гарри, вскидывая руки.

Ладно, он не забыл о своих планах.

— Но нужно еще кое-что сделать, прежде чем мы уйдем, — Луи схватил Гарри за руку, когда тот направился к выходу. — Ты должен заплатить.

— О, конечно, — ответил тот, доставая карту и протягивая ее Луи. — Держи, — сказал он и вышел.

Томлинсон оплатил счет, оставив дополнительные чаевые официантке и еще раз поблагодарив ее. Когда он вышел из ресторана, Гарри нигде не было видно. Луи чуть отошел, осматриваясь, но безуспешно. Обернувшись, он увидел у витрины сувенирного магазинчика знакомую фигуру. Луи вздохнул и направился внутрь за пьяным мужчиной.

— Лу-у-у-у, смотри, что я нашел, — удивленно воскликнул Гарри, указывая на огромный бокал «Маргариты» из матового стекла, около тридцати сантиметров в высоту, украшенный блестками и, самое главное, совершенно бесполезный.

— Красивый, — поморщился Луи. Он терпеть не мог подобные безделушки, которые лишь собирали на себе пыль, но разве позволил бы он себе сказать это Гарри?

— Мне он нравится! Я должен купить его, — решил мужчина.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — попытался возразить Луи.

— Но он такой красивый, — заскулил Гарри и, взяв бокал в руки, стал крутить его вверх-вниз, наблюдая как в ножке плавают разноцветные блестки.

Луи поспешно забрал его из рук мужчины.

— Давай поставим его обратно на полку, хорошо, милый?

— Я хочу его купить! — возразил Гарри, забирая бокал обратно и крепко прижимая к груди.

— Ты же сказал, что хочешь пойти в бар, а теперь хочешь купить этот гигантский бокал? — спросил Луи, закатывая глаза.

— Да.

— Честно говоря, это глупо.

— Тогда не стоит.

— Что не стоит?

— Честно говорить.

— Что ты несешь? — раздраженно вздохнул Луи.

— Я не знаю… — задумчиво произнес Гарри, а затем начал хихикать.

— Послушай, мы можем вернуться завтра и купить этот чертов аквариум, если ты захочешь, — попытался договориться Луи.

— Нет!

— Нет?

— Я хочу его сейчас! — Гарри направился к кассе.

— Хорошо, — сдался Луи. Не было смысла спорить с ним, когда на его лице было такое упрямое выражение. — Как скажешь.

Гарри засиял, поставив бокал на стойку, и вежливо попросил:

— Можете посчитать, пожалуйста?

— Нам еще везти его, поэтому можете, пожалуйста, упаковать его, — попросил Луи продавщицу, показывая жестами неопределенные формы.

— Конечно, у нас есть пузырчатая пленка, — ответила она, улыбаясь.

— Может, мне взять два, — задумчиво произнес Гарри, рванув к полке с бокалами.

— Господи, дай мне сил, — пробормотал Луи и потянул его назад. — Нет, Гарри, нет.

— Но почему нет?

— Давай купим один, а если с утра ты захочешь второй, то мы вернемся сюда и купим, — предложил Луи, мягко подталкивая Гарри обратно к кассе и передавая карту. Томлинсон вздохнул с облегчением, когда тот неожиданно согласился и кивнул.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — вдруг спросил Гарри, расплачиваясь.

— М-м-м, нет, спасибо, — Луи еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Ты уверен? Здесь столько всего красивого, — Гарри с восхищением огляделся.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

— Даже футболку не хочешь? Или… или магнит на холодильник? — Гарри взял один и протянул Луи.

— Вот, — прервала его продавщица, и Томлинсон мысленно поблагодарил ее.

— Е-е-е-е, — протянул Гарри, хватая пакет.

— Может, лучше я понесу? — Луи забрал у него пакет после того, как тот взмахнул им так, что из него чуть не вылетел бокал и не разбился вдребезги, отчего Гарри бы точно расплакался.

— Хорошо, — радостно согласился Стайлс, отдавая его Луи и протягивая ему другую руку.

— А теперь выбери бар, — они шли по Дюваль-стрит, вдоль вереницы самых разнообразных заведений.

— Там много радужных флагов!

— Там слишком много народу, Гарри! — вздохнул Луи, глядя на бар, на который тот указал.

— Но у них висят радужные флаги, — надулся Гарри.

— Гарри, это Ки-Уэст. Все это место — один огромный радужный флаг, — фыркнул Луи, продолжая более мягким тоном. — Давай выберем, где не так забито.

— Ладно.

— Спасибо.

***

Где-то спустя десять минут ходьбы вдоль улицы Гарри закричал:

— Сюда!

Белое здание с зеленой отделкой привлекало громкой музыкой, доносящейся из-за дверей. Когда они подошли ближе, первое, что увидел Луи, был бильярдный стол.

— Да, сюда, — согласился Томлинсон, проходя внутрь. — Иди садись, я принесу нам выпить, — скомандовал он, подталкивая Гарри к свободному столику у входа.

— Принеси мне, пожалуйста, «Маргариту», — крикнул Гарри вслед.

— Одну «Корону», большую бутылку воды… и одну «Маргариту», — Луи немного помедлил с заказом Гарри, но, в конце концов, тот взрослый мужчина. Он в любой момент сможет самостоятельно сделать заказ, если не получит его от Луи.

— Гарри, милый, пожалуйста, сначала попей воды, — попросил его Томлинсон. Возможно, от сладких напитков у мужчины проснулась жажда, но он охотно опустошил почти половину бутылки. Однако сразу после этого он потянулся к коктейлю, правда после двух маленьких глотков отодвинул бокал, заявив, что хочет танцевать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, — попросил Гарри, потянув Луи за руку.

— Нет, нет, у тебя не выйдет, — рассмеялся Луи.

— Почему? — заскулил тот.

— Потому что я не танцую.

— Даже со мной? — Гарри надул губы.

Луи покачал головой.

— Иди сам. Я останусь здесь. Я не брошу тебя. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — радостно согласился Гарри, почти бегом направляясь к небольшому танцполу. Там никого не было кроме него, но это, казалось, его вовсе не беспокоило. Гарри начал двигаться в такт музыке. Или, по крайней мере, пытался. Бедняга, казалось, любил танцевать, но, к сожалению, его навыки не соответствовали его энтузиазму от слова совсем. Луи молча восхитился безразличием Гарри к мнению окружающих.

Да, Томлинсон не ожидал, что ему придется нянчиться с пьяным Гарри, но вечер по-настоящему удался. Он поболтал с местными, сыграл пару раундов в бильярд и насладился приятной музыкой и атмосферой. Гарри, похоже, тоже отлично повеселился.

Большую часть времени он танцевал, но это не мешало ему общаться со всеми вокруг. Он болтал и смеялся с незнакомцами так, словно знал их тысячу лет. И Луи даже не ревновал, замечая все эти случайные прикосновения Гарри к другим людям. Луи чувствовал абсолютное спокойствие, наконец видя Гарри расслабленным, в своей стихии.

Ладно, почти абсолютное спокойствие.

Нет, он не бросил Луи. Время от времени он приходил к Луи, они разговаривали, пили и просто наслаждались обществом друг друга. Гарри открыто флиртовал с ним и вел себя куда более развязно, что не могло не утешить самолюбие парня.

Но теперь Гарри танцевал с кем-то другим. Луи наблюдал за ними, прищурившись и покусывая нижнюю губу. Затем он залпом допил алкоголь и неторопливо подошел к Гарри. Он улыбнулся парню, с которым танцевал Стайлс, и оттолкнул его… без малейших угрызений совести.

— Ты чертовски ужасен на танцполе, — рассмеялся Луи. Гарри был похож на пьяную лапшу с поднятыми руками и покачивающимися из стороны в сторону бедрами. Раньше его глаза были закрыты, но теперь он смотрел прямо на Луи, его губы приоткрыты, покрасневшие от вишневого чупа-чупса, который видимо он выпросил у одного из своих новых друзей.

— Я люблю танцевать, Луи-и-и-и, — пьяно протянул Гарри и добавил, мечтательно вздохнув: — Я хочу потанцевать с тобой.

Луи сдался и кивнул, Гарри притянул его ближе, обняв за талию и опустив ладони на ягодицы. Томлинсон поднял руки и сцепил пальцы в замок за его шеей.

Ритм песни был гораздо быстрее, чем их движения, но им было плевать: они медленно покачивались, прижавшись друг к другу. Луи откинул голову назад, Гарри наклонился и поцеловал его. Поцелуй был теплым, нежным и совершенно захватывающим. Гарри одной ладонью обхватил щеку Луи, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу, скользнув языком в рот.

Желание, потушенное в номере отеля, снова вспыхнуло. Все вокруг потеряло свое значение. Они потерялись в поцелуе, казалось, что остановилось время и остались только они и трепещущиеся сердца.

— Я хочу тебя, — выдохнул Гарри между поцелуями, опаляя горячим дыханием губы Луи.

— Ты хочешь уйти? — спросил Луи, шумно дыша.

— Да, пожалуйста, — Гарри застонал, еще раз поцеловав его, отстраняясь с влажным хлюпающим звуком. — Мне нужно отлить, и потом пойдем.

— Я подожду тебя снаружи. И ради Бога, Гарри, поторопись, — нетерпеливо ответил Луи, доставая из кармана сигареты. Он знал, что мужчине не нравилось, когда он курил, но сейчас ему точно нужна сигарета. Луи уже был на выходе, когда вспомнил про тот чертов бокал Гарри, оставшийся за барной стойкой, естественно с разрешения сотрудников.

Луи быстро забрал его, бросив пару банкнот в банку с чаевыми. Выйдя на улицу, он наконец закурил и сделал долгую затяжку. Луи выкурил сигарету, но Гарри по-прежнему не было. Возможно, у того такая же, как у Луи, проблема в штанах, отчего и возникла задержка. После второй сигареты Томлинсон начал волноваться. Он взял пакет и направился в сторону туалета, чтобы найти Гарри. Не успел он сделать и двух шагов, как тот, бледный и вспотевший, буквально вывалился на улицу.

— Гарри, что случилось? — крикнул Луи, бросаясь к нему.

— Я… я плохо себя чувствую, — жалобно пробормотал он.

— Тебя стошнило?

Гарри молча кивнул.

— Подожди здесь, я принесу тебе воды.

Гарри стоял, прислонившись к стене, когда Луи вернулся с бутылкой воды. Он открутил крышку и быстро передал ее Гарри.

— Вот. Попробуй сделать несколько глотков.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Лучше?

Гарри только пожал плечами, оттолкнувшись от стены и пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

— Ты сможешь дойти до отеля или лучше заказать такси? — спросил Луи.

— Да… думаю дойду, — сказал Гарри.

— Отель близко. Может быть, от свежего воздуха тебе полегчает, — подбодрил Луи Гарри и, поддерживая его, направился вместе с ним назад вдоль по улице.

К его большому удивлению, Гарри смог добраться до отеля без проблем. Как только они вошли в номер, казалось, что мужчина сразу потерял все силы. Гарри плюхнулся на кровать, и Луи показалось, что он раздевает детеныша жирафа, а не сорокалетнего миллионера.

— Я устал, Лу, — сонно пробормотал Гарри, засыпая, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

Луи посмотрел на него с грустной улыбкой, накрыл его одеялом и легонько провел подушечкой большого пальца по скуле, а затем поцеловал в лоб. Луи проверил ключ от номера и вышел. Выйдя из здания и перейдя улицу, он зашел в ближайший магазин, красная вывеска которого контрастировала с темным звездным небом.

Он взял корзину и быстро похватал с полок необходимое, желая уйти оттуда как можно скорее. Оказавшись снова на улице, Луи закурил последнюю за ночь сигарету, сделав несколько резких затяжек, прежде чем затушить ее на тротуаре. Легкие зажгло от дыма, а в глазах защипало, что ему пришлось остановиться у двери в номер и грубо протереть веки, стирая слезы.

Затем Луи повернулся, вставил карточку в считывающее устройство и толкнул дверь, как только загорелся зеленый. Гарри все еще спал, он даже не шелохнулся, когда Томлинсон вошел в комнату. Он поставил энергетик и воду в холодильник, бросил пакет на маленький столик и пошел в ванную. На ходу сняв одежду и бросив ее на пол, он вошел в душ. Луи встал под поток воды, смывая с себя полнейшее разочарование. Он не знал, чего ожидал от сегодняшнего вечера, но определенно не этого: стоять под холодным душем и сдерживаться, чтобы не коснуться себя.

«Что за чертово разочарование», — с горечью подумал он, вытираясь несколько минут спустя. Он почистил зубы, бросил мокрое полотенце на спинку стула и забрался под одеяло. Несколько минут Луи просто смотрел в потолок, потом вздохнул и выключил свет.

**День 3, воскресенье.**

08:57

Луи со вздохом отложил телефон на столик и повернулся. Ему казалось, что уже обеденное время, возможно, потому, что вчера вечером они вернулись в отель раньше планированного. Луи проспал почти восемь часов, что было роскошью по сравнению с привычным распорядком.

Луи не чувствовал усталости, но зато его мучала растерянность.

Да, они отлично провели время, несмотря на то, что в его планы не входило нянчиться с пьяным Гарри, Луи повеселился. Он был рад увидеть расслабленного мужчину, хотя беднягу и стошнило в конце.

Пару раз за ночь Луи просыпался, когда Гарри в темноте на ощупь пробирался в ванную. Томлинсон не слышал чего-либо похожего на рвоту, так что тот, наверное, просто сходил в туалет. И когда во второй раз Гарри заполз обратно в постель, Луи даже почувствовал легкий запах мятной зубной пасты.

Чем больше Томлинсон думал о прошлой ночи, тем больше в нем разгоралось противное разочарование. Ему нужно было отвлечься. Обнаженный Гарри, лежащий рядом с ним, ничуть не улучшал ситуацию.

Луи облизнул губы, опустив взгляд вниз и заметив утренний стояк Гарри, как и у него самого. Томлинсон отпустил руки ниже, под одеяло, и обхватил свой член. Он прикрыл глаза, поглаживая стремительно твердеющую длину. Желание искрами распространялось по всему телу. У Луи давно не было утреннего секса, который, к слову, ему нравился больше всего. Он не упустил бы такую возможность. Ему лишь оставалось надеяться, что Гарри поддержит его в этом. В противном случае Томлинсон возьмёт дело в свои руки.

Или руку, если уж на то пошло.

Луи не пришлось долго ждать и сходить с ума от отчаяния. Гарри через несколько минут повернулся к нему лицом, надув губы.

— Прости меня за вчера, Луи. Во всем виновата арбузная «Маргарита». Стоит лишь попробовать и… — Гарри постучал указательным пальцем по губе, прежде чем застенчиво улыбнуться.

— Всё в порядке, Фрэнк Рикард¹, — ответил Луи, прежде чем потянуть руку к Гарри и игриво прикусить кончик его указательного пальца.

Мужчина застонал от этого зрелища, сбросил одеяло с кровати и лег между ног Луи, обнаружив, что тот чертовски тверд.

— Черт, Лу. Я правда сожалею о вчерашнем, — Гарри прижался лбом к внутренней стороне бедра, прокусывая кожу в опасной близости к паху.

Луи запрокинул голову, резко поднимая бедра, сдавив Гарри и заставив того задыхаться. Всё это казалось только сильнее возбудило его.

— Ты уверен, что готов, Гарольд? Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова убежал в туалет. Я не так себе представляю прелюдию, — хихикнул Луи.

— О, вот от этого мне стало гораздо лучше, — прохрипел Гарри и провел языком от яичек вдоль ствола, прежде чем сомкнуть губы вокруг головки.

Луи запустил пальцы в собственные волосы, прежде чем понял, что это не помогало ему справиться с теми ощущениями, которые вызывал рот мужчины. Тот с такой жадностью сосал головку, что у парня перед глазами темнело. Поэтому Луи вцепился в кудри Гарри и дернул сильнее, чем следовало. А может, и нет, учитывая, что тот разом опустился, уткнувшись носом в лобок. «Полное отсутствие рвотного рефлекса — интересно», — успел подумать Луи, прежде чем потеряться в удовольствии, оставшись лишь с острым и нарастающим желанием кончить в горло мужчины.

Гарри качал головой, прикрыв глаза, с усердием посасывая член. Спустя несколько движений Луи сжал руки вокруг головы мужчины, удерживая на месте и с дрожащим стоном выстреливая спермой в глотку. Гарри застонал, сжав в кулаках простынь, прежде чем осторожно отстраниться и выпустить изо рта обмякший член.

— Черт возьми! Это было охренительно! Ты что, хочешь меня убить? Ты кончил из-за минета? — недоверчиво спросил Луи.

— М-м-м… — промычал Гарри, уткнувшись лицом в пушистые волоски в паху парня. Луи запустил пальцы в кудри Стайлса, ещё сильнее взъерошивая их.

— Я голодный, давай поедим… Если только ты не наелся десертом, — поддразнил Луи, вскакивая с кровати и уклоняясь от большой подушки, которую в него швырнул Гарри.

***

— Я слишком сыт, — простонал Гарри, беря с тарелки картошку.

— Тогда тебе стоит перестать есть, — предложил Луи, посмеиваясь над ним.

— Я не могу! — Гарри окунул картошку фри в остатки кетчупа и сунул ее в рот.

— Тогда у нас появятся проблемы, — усмехнулся Луи, наблюдая, как тот слизывает соль с пальцев.

— Забери ее у меня, — взмолился Гарри, пододвигая свою тарелку к парню.

Луи забрал картошку и поставил всё на пустой столик.

— Теперь доволен?

— Нет, живот болит, — вздохнул Гарри, вытирая руки влажной салфеткой.

— Ну, а так помимо этого тебе лучше? — спросил Луи, имея в виду похмелье.

— Да, бургер — это то, что мне нужно было, — признался Гарри, допивая остатки колы.

— Согласен. Я был рад, что ты предложил это, а не какие-нибудь лягушачьи лапки, — поддразнил Луи.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — фыркнул Гарри. — Ты еще что-то будешь, или я могу попросить принести чек?

Луи покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Но мне нужно пописать, а потом на улицу, — он жестом показал, что хочет покурить.

— Встретимся на улице, — ответил Гарри.

***

— Не хочешь немного прогуляться, прежде чем мы вернемся в Майами? — предложил Гарри, когда Луи докурил сигарету.

— Да, хорошая идея, — сказал Томлинсон, потирая живот. — Ты хочешь куда-то конкретно пойти или просто побродить по улицам?

— Нет, просто погулять в округе, — предложил Гарри, просматривая карты Google в телефоне, прежде чем сунуть его в карман.

— При дневном свете всё выглядит по-другому, — сказал Луи спустя несколько минут прогулки.

— М-м-м, — промычал Гарри.

Его тон заставил Луи повернуться к нему и спросить:

— Ты же помнишь, что было вчера?

— Да, по крайней мере, большую часть.

— Ты помнишь, как мы танцевали? — неуверенно спросил Луи. Он не был уверен, что готов услышать отрицательный ответ. Его сердце трепетало от воспоминаний, так что ему было бы больно узнать о том, что Стайлс ничего не помнит.

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри к огромному облегчению Луи и притянул его к себе поближе, поцеловав в висок.

Луи ничего не сказал, но не смог сдержать слабую улыбку, прислонившись к плечу Гарри. Он сжал руку мужчины, и они пошли дальше, время от времени останавливаясь, если замечали что-то интересное.

Они уже миновали белое здание, похожее на большинство строений в этом районе, когда что-то на нем привлекло внимание Луи.

— Подожди, подожди, подожди, — воскликнул он, отступая на несколько шагов.

— Что? — растерянно спросил Гарри, когда его потянули назад.

— Это то, что я думаю? — спросил Луи, заглядывая через стеклянные витрины внутрь.

Гарри подошел ближе и кивнул:

— Да.

— Хочешь зайти?

Гарри на мгновение засомневался, но кивнул.

— Мне кажется, я никогда раньше не был в секс-шопе, — признался мужчина, краснея.

— Что?! — Луи уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Как это вообще возможно?

— Интернет-магазин, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— О, конечно, — кивнул Луи. — Даже в молодости?

— Ты говоришь так, будто я динозавр, — фыркнул Гарри, хотя его это забавляло.

— Напомни-ка, из какой ты эпохи, из палеолита? — Луи, ухмыляясь, подтолкнул его локтем.

— Заткнись! — ответил Гарри, высунув язык.

— Кажется, я задел за живое… — рассмеялся Луи.

— Ты хочешь осмотреться? — сменил тему он.

— Просто посмотреть?

— М-м-м, да, — нахмурился Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи. — Ты что-то хотел купить?

— А почему бы и нет? — Луи пожал плечами и снял с вешалки кружевное белье. — Что ты думаешь?

— Эм, — покраснев, пробормотал Гарри, не в силах оторвать глаз от Луи. — Сексуально.

— Правда? — Луи оглядел еще раз бельем, прежде чем вернул обратно на полку.

Они бродили по магазину, оглядывая ассортимент, пока не добрались до секции костюмов. Луи и Гарри сразу же переглянулись, поняв друг друга с полуслова.

— Костюмы? — с удивлением спросил Гарри.

— Костюмы, — кивнул Луи. — А что, если мы каждый из нас купит что-нибудь тайно?

— Я не против, — Гарри хлопнул в ладоши. — Хочешь выбрать первым? Я могу пока пойти туда, — он кивнул в сторону секции, где на полках были выставлены фаллоимитаторы, вибраторы, мастурбаторы и анальные пробки.

— Хорошо, я скажу, когда закончу, — сказал Луи, начиная перебирать множество вариантов. Все оказалось не так просто, как он думал.

Огромный выбор и его неопытность не играли ему на руку. Он не знал, в кого лучше преобразиться для их первой игры с примесью дэдди-кинка и БДСМ: «девственник» или «непослушный мальчик»?

— Твоя очередь, — сказал Луи Гарри спустя десять минут.

Луи обошел секцию фаллоимитаторов, изучая их, но ни один из них не был тем, что он искал и подсознательно хотел. Но в конце ряда он заметил наборы для изготовления собственного дилдо самых разнообразных оттенков.

«То, что нужно», — подумал Луи, озорно улыбаясь. Он быстро пробежался глазами по инструкции, еще больше убеждаясь в своем выборе, и вскоре к списку покупок добавился набор для изготовления фаллоимитатора розового цвета.

— Я готов, — сказал Гарри, подходя к Луи и пряча костюм за спину.

— Я возьму еще это, — сказал Луи, показывая ему свою находку.

— Clone-A-Willy?

— Да, мне же нужно оставить себе что-нибудь на память о тебе. Почему тогда не самое лучшее? — Луи подмигнул.

— Ш-ш-ш, она же услышит тебя! — шикнул Гарри, кивнув в сторону продавца.

— Уверен, что она слышала и похуже, Гарольд, — рассмеялся Луи.

— В этом ты прав, — согласился мужчина. — Но тогда и мне стоит взять что-нибудь еще.

— Что, например? — с любопытством спросил Луи.

— Узнаешь, — хрипло ответил Гарри и направился к стеллажам.

Пока он выбирал, Луи подошел к кассе.

— Извините, — заговорщическим тоном начал он. — Не могли бы вы пробить это и положить в отдельный пакет, и я заберу после того, как он заплатит. Я не хочу, чтобы он увидел костюм раньше времени.

— Да, конечно, — тихо ответила она, забирая вещи, сканируя штрих код и укладывая в плотный черный пакет. — Я отдам после оплаты.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Луи, увидев приближающегося Гарри. — Он сейчас подойдет. Я подожду на улице, — он указал большим пальцем на входную дверь.

Томлинсон уже наполовину докурил сигарету, когда Гарри вышел с пакетами из магазина.

— Мне сказали отдать тебе его, — он протянул один из них Томлинсону.

— Спасибо, надеюсь, ты не заглянул внутрь.

— Нет, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Но у тебя был шанс, — усмехнулся Луи.

— Я могу еще немного подождать.

— А если я не могу?

— Тогда, наверное, нам стоит вернуться в Майами, — предложил Гарри.

— Да, возможно, — протянул Луи, скользя указательным пальцем по груди Гарри до пояса его шорт.

— Если ты опустишь свою руку еще ниже, я не уверен, что смогу продержаться до Майами, — предупредил Гарри.

— Тогда мы можем где-нибудь припарковаться и испробовать заднее сиденье, — сказал Луи, притягивая Гарри ближе.

— Может быть, — Гарри поцеловал его. — А теперь давай для начала вообще найдем машину.

***

— Наконец-то мы здесь, — вздохнул Гарри, рухнув на кровать в их номере в Майами.

— Наконец-то? — Луи повернулся к нему, одарив свирепым взглядом. — Ты еще не успокоился? Серьезно, Гарольд?

— Я…

— Там не было таблички с надписью: «Извините, сегодня смена стажера». Откуда мне было знать, что на приготовление двух шоколадных милкшейка уйдет полчаса? — возмущался Луи, расхаживая по комнате.

— Я не…

Луи сразу же перебил его и продолжил обвиняющим тоном:

— И если мне не изменяет память, ты выпил свой быстрее меня. Ты даже облизал трубочку. Ой!

Гарри утянул Луи за собой на кровать, заткнув его поцелуем. Отстранившись, он с улыбкой спросил:

— Теперь я могу сказать?

Луи кивнул, все еще слегка раздраженный.

— Если бы ты сразу дал мне закончить предложение, я бы сказал, что мое «наконец-то» не имеет никакого отношения к случившемуся в кафе. Хотя…

— Гарольд, — предупредил Луи.

— Ладно, ладно. Мое «наконец-то мы здесь» просто означало, что… мы здесь. Без каких-либо скрытых смыслов и намерений. Кроме того…

Луи резко запаниковал: неужели он его раскусил? Ему нужно было быстро отвлечь его:

— Кроме того, я слишком долго не целовал тебя, дурак.

— М-м-м, — Гарри застали врасплох, но он быстро расслабился, целуя Луи в ответ.

Они, как подростки, целовались на кровати, не обращая внимания ни на что другое. Это было мило и невинно, но не совсем то, на что рассчитывал Томлинсон.

— Я знаю, что нам нужно сделать! — воскликнул Луи, отскакивая от Гарри и бросаясь к своему пакету из секс-шопа. — Фаллоимитатор!

— Сейчас? — Гарри с подозрением уставился на упаковку с Clone-A-Willy в руке Луи.

— А когда? Во время полета? Посреди зала прибытия? Ты же помнишь, что завтра мы расстанемся в аэропорту, и наша жизнь вернется в нормальное русло? — напомнил ему Луи, прыгая на кровать и не обращая внимания на проснувшуюся внутри грусть. Он разорвал пакет, вытащил лист с инструкцией и развернул его, положив перед собой на одеяло.

— Но здесь? Разве не будет проблематично это сделать?

— Нет, — сказал Луи, просматривая текст. — Но нам кое-что понадобится.

— Что? — Гарри придвинулся ближе, заглядывая в инструкцию. — Хм… Мерная чашка, емкость для смешивания, термометр, большая ложка, — прочитал Гарри. — У нас этого нет.

— Я уверен, что поблизости есть супермаркет, где все это можно купить. Или мы можем попросить все необходимое в ресторане отеля, — предложил Луи.

Гарри поднял брови, разведя руки.

— И что мы им скажем? Извините, можно у вас одолжить миску, нам надо сделать фаллоимитатор?

— Это один из вариантов, — ухмыльнулся Луи, просматривая карты Google на своем телефоне. — Или ты можешь сходить Publix, он всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда.

— Но почему я? — спросил Гарри, надув губы.

— Потому что твой член мы будем клонировать.

— Это не аргумент, — Гарри закатил глаза.

— Потому что я буду делать всю работу, я буду отвечать за весь процесс. Тебе лишь надо будет позаботиться о том, чтобы член всё время стоял, — объяснил Луи, сосредоточившись на бумаге в своей руке. Затем он поднял глаза и добавил, ухмыляясь: — Но я могу помочь тебе с этим.

— Да, хорошо, но позже. Я не собираюсь разгуливать по Саут-Бич с гребаным стояком, Лу. Меня арестуют, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Тебе не обязательно идти, ты можешь сесть за руль, — сказал Луи, подмигивая.

— Тогда диктуй список, — сказал Гарри, открывая «заметки». — Что-нибудь еще? — вздохнул он, записав все, перечисленное Луи.

— Пачку «Доритос» с чили и «Ред Булл», — ухмыльнулся парень.

Гарри покачал головой, но взял со стола бумажник и ключи от машины.

— Ладно, я скоро вернусь.

Тем временем Луи изучил содержимое набора, дважды перечитал инструкцию и посмотрел обучающее видео, где парень показал весь процесс на банане. На вид это казалось не слишком сложным, но многое зависело от точности и времени, что беспокоило Луи. Он в нужном порядке разложил все ингредиенты на столике в ванной.

И ему ничего не оставалось делать, как расхаживать по номеру, периодически выглядывая из окна: не идет ли Гарри? Стоило только мужчине переступить через порог, как Луи бросился к нему и выхватил из рук пакет.

Гарри ойкнул от неожиданности, чуть не потеряв равновесие.

— Привет, и прости, — Луи улыбнулся ему и вытряхнул все содержимое на кровать. — Ты все купил?

— Вроде да.

— У тебя есть эрекционное кольцо? — спросил Луи, изучая покупки.

— Не припомню, чтобы это было в списке, — сухо ответил Гарри. — Кроме того, я не думаю, что их продают в супермаркете.

— Умник, — фыркнул Луи. — Я имел в виду с собой?

— Зачем оно мне? — удивился Гарри, нахмурившись.

— Ну, может, для подобных ситуаций? — крикнул Луи из ванной. — Или потому что, ну, ты старый? Ты же уже не такой способный жеребец, как я.

— Ой, извини, — ответил Гарри, вероятно закатывая глаза. — В следующий раз я получше подготовлюсь.

— Ладно, оно не так уж обязательно. Тебе просто надо сосредоточиться, чтобы твой друг пару минут оставался возбужденным, — Луи еще раз проверил все компоненты, прежде чем вернуться в спальню, читая инструкцию вслух еще раз.

— Итак, как это делается? Можно мне тоже почитать?

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — спросил Луи, протягивая Гарри лист.

— Я просто хочу быть в курсе, — ответил он, избегая ответа на вопрос.

— Угу, — усмехнулся Луи. — Ты готов?

— Наверное… — Гарри глубоко вздохнул и потер виски.

— Хорошо, отдай мне, — Луи начал читать вслух голосом Джулии Чайлд. — Возьмите тубу и приложите к эрегированному пенису. Отметьте место, где заканчивается пенис, затем отрежьте по этой отметке лишнее.

— Мне что, просто дрочить? — спросил Гарри, начиная лениво поглаживать член.

— Я могу помочь, — Луи подошел к нему и поцеловал его. — Если хочешь…

— Пожалуйста.

— Может быть, после того, как мы закончим, мы вернемся к тому, на чем остановились сегодня утром, — прошептал Луи, снимая с Гарри рубашку.

— М-м-м, — Гарри наклонился, поцеловав его. Томлинсон в это время начал поглаживать его бока, забравшись под пояс боксеров, дразня, но не снимая их.

— Тебе нравится? — Луи накрыл его член, нежно потирая.

— М-м-м, — удовлетворенно промычал Гарри.

— Можно я их сниму? — Луи провел по животу, игриво царапая низ живота.

Гарри молча кивнул, не отводя глаз от его рук.

— Ну, здравствуй! — Луи, опустившись перед ним на колени и стянув боксеры, с восхищением рассматривал открывшийся вид.

Луи посмотрел на Гарри, приоткрыв губы и нарочито медленно облизывая их, отчего те непристойно заблестели.

— Черт, твой рот грешен, — прохрипел Гарри, массируя пальцами его кожу головы.

Луи обхватил член рукой и провел языком от основания до головки, медленно и дразняще. Сомкнув губы вокруг головки, он начал покачивать головой, вобрав половину длины, а оставшуюся часть потирал пальцами.

Член стал тверд как камень, но Луи нащупал пластиковую трубку и подставил её к нему.

— Эта штука убила весь настрой, — пожаловался Гарри, протягивая ему фломастер.

— Иногда приходится страдать ради искусства, — сказал Луи, вставая.

— Мне это искусство не достанется.

— Ладно, тогда тебе придется пострадать за меня, — усмехнулся Луи, снова перечитывая инструкцию.

— Не круто, — надулся Гарри.

Однако по его глазам было заметно, что ему нравился процесс, так что у Луи не было причин беспокоиться. Он взял руку Гарри и переложил ее на его член, сказав с ухмылкой:

— Можешь пока подрочить.

— Разденься, — потребовал Гарри. — Я хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Луи без лишних слов снял с себя всю одежду, давая Гарри полный обзор на свое тело и на возбуждённый, покачивающийся член.

— Когда я скажу «сейчас», включи таймер, — сказал он, отдавая Гарри свой телефон. — Но не останавливайся! — предупредил Луи. — Нам нужен полностью эрегированный член в течение двух минут. Как только он окажется в трубке, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты оставался возбуждённым. А пока работай сам.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Гарри и отстранился.

— А теперь прошу меня простить, мне нужно кое-что сделать, — сказал Луи, подмигивая и направляясь в ванную.

Он открыл кран и отрегулировал температуру ровно до 35 градусов. Затем набрал нужное количество воды с помощью мерного стакана и ещё дважды проверил температуру.

— Все хорошо? — он вышел проверить Гарри и убедиться, что тот усердно работает. Заметив, что зелёные голодные глаза устремлены прямо на него, Луи отвернулся, чтобы продолжить работу.

Он добавил порошок в миску, тщательно перемешивая, пока Гарри не сказал, что время вышло. Он быстро налил смесь в трубку и бросился к мужчине.

— А теперь сунь сюда член, — сказал Луи, протягивая Гарри трубку.

— Но все же вытечет, если я переверну ее, — мужчина нахмурился.

— А ты быстро затолкни его, — подсказал Луи. — Думаю, он довольно быстро затвердеет. В инструкции сказано, что он должен застыть через одну-две минуты.

— Черт, ладно, — согласился Гарри, и через несколько секунд его член оказался в трубке, на пол упало лишь пару капель смеси.

— Да, ты сделал это! — воскликнул Луи, запуская таймер. — Как по ощущениям?

— Странно, — поморщился Гарри.

Луи подошел к нему и поцеловал в губы, улыбнувшись, прежде чем снова чмокнуть его в губы.

— Можешь вытаскивать, — сказал Томлинсон, когда таймер зазвенел. — Должно быть легко.

Гарри слабо потянул трубку, плавно снимая ее с члена.

— Получилось? — спросил он, показывая Луи трубку.

— По-моему, да, — довольно кивнул парень.

— Что теперь?

— Нужно оставить на четыре-восемь часов, прежде чем перейдем к следующему этапу — заполнению формы, — объяснил Луи.

— От меня больше ничего не требуется?

— С этим — да, а так — нет, — прошептал Луи, целуя его. — У нас есть несколько свободных часов. Чем займёмся?

— Даже не знаю, — ответил Гарри, прижимаясь к Луи.

— Хочешь примерить наши костюмы? — предложил Луи.

— Можно… — пробормотал Гарри, целуя его в шею. — Но сначала мне нужно принять душ, чтобы смыть эту гадость с моего Вилли.

— Ты можешь приготовиться в ванной, а я в спальне, — Луи кивнул в сторону комнаты.

— Пакеты рядом с моим чемоданом, подай мне мой, — попросил его Гарри и, как только получил желаемое, захлопнул дверь.

Но в ту же секунду та снова распахнулась:

— Эм, я подумал, что нам нужно… э-э… придумать стоп-слово, наверное? — спросил Гарри, неловко почесывая затылок.

— Да, верно. Ладно, так… Как насчет «Нью-Йорк»? В конце концов, именно там мы познакомились, — предложил Луи, и Гарри кивнул.

— Значит, ты готов к этому, да? Ты не против? — завалил его вопросами Стайлс. — Если в какой-то момент ты почувствуешь себя некомфортно, просто скажи «Нью-Йорк», и мы сразу остановимся и обсудим всё. Согласен? — спросил Гарри, садясь рядом с Луи и кладя руку ему на бедро. Тот кивнул в знак согласия и улыбнулся.

— Да, я готов, — сказал Луи, нежно целуя Гарри, прежде чем отпустить его в душ. Мужчина вернулся в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь.

Итак, у него действительно будет секс. Почти с незнакомцем. «Это ничем не отличается от обычного секса…» — подумал Луи, открывая ящик и выуживая презервативы и полный флакон смазки и ставя их на тумбочку. Он небрежно бросил черный пакет на кровать и уже осторожно вытащил черные открытые трусики с лентой, которые вряд ли надолго останутся на нём.

Луи разделся и осторожно натянул белье. Он завязал за спиной красивый бант, наблюдая за осторожными движениями через зеркало во весь рост. Затянув его потуже, Луи неторопливо вернулся к кровати, размышляя добрых несколько минут, какую позу ему лучше всего принять, чтобы удивить Гарри. В итоге он остановился на самом скромном варианте: откинулся на руки, закинул ногу на ногу, закрыл глаза и стал ждать.

Не прошло и минуты, как Гарри открыл дверь, на нем была лишь кожаная кепка. Руки спрятаны за спиной.

— Правило первое: не смотри на меня. Если ты поднимешь глаза, то я отшлепаю тебя, — Гарри вытянул руку, показывая маленький черный паддл, и ударил им по ладони. — Правило второе: ты зовёшь меня только «папочка», иначе я тебя отшлепаю.

У Луи пересохло во рту, он судорожно сглотнул. Кровь прилила к члену, который стремительно становился твердым, зажатый между скрещенными ногами в шелке, украшавшем переднюю часть трусиков. Он поспешил кивнуть в знак понимания.

— Итак, лицо вниз, задница вверх, — приказал Гарри, медленно приближаясь к кровати.

Луи поспешил выполнить это, перевернувшись и устроившись так, как от него требовали, часто дыша в ожидании действий мужчины.

Гарри подошёл к той стороне кровати, где был парень. Он просто встал молча, не издавая не единого звука. Луи же не шелохнулся. Гарри забрался на кровать. Он также молча наклонился, начиная покусывать шею парня, оставляя отметины по плечу, спускаясь по бокам и ягодицам, уже с большей силой сжимая челюсти. Луи тихонько всхлипнул, но не двинулся с места.

Цепочка ярких засосов и укусов протянулась вниз по бедру и вдоль икры. Проведя языком по лодыжке, Гарри поцеловал ступню, прежде чем раздвинуть ноги парня и оставить влажную полосу слюны на внутренней стороне бедра. Губы едва касались нежной кожи, оставляя сотни мурашек, отчего Луи сильно зажмурился. Точно, мучительно медленно Гарри провел языком от ягодицы к дырочке, слишком быстро и резко лизнув розовое, трепещущее колечко мышц.

Боже, Луи целую вечность не делали римминг, он уже забыл, каково это.

— О Боже, Гарри…

Резкий, обжигающий шлепок паддлом прилетел на правую ягодицу.

— Какие у меня правила, детка?

— Папочка! — застонал Луи.

— Нью-Йорк, — вдруг сказал Гарри.

Луи резко распахнул глаза, уставившись на мужчину в недоумении.

— Почему ты использовал стоп-слово?

— Я… Я просто хотел уточнить, не против ли ты порки, — смущённо пробормотал Гарри, закусив губу.

— Нет, Боже, я не против! — воскликнул Луи, а похоть и отчаяние в голубых глазах, видимо, окончательно убедили его. — Вернись, пожалуйста, к тому, на чем мы остановились, — попросил Луи. — Ты мне нужен, папочка.

Любые сомнения и нерешительность испарились.

Гарри без лишних слов продолжил. С жадностью и пылкостью вылизывая маленькую дырочку, он протолкнул в сжатое отверстие большой палец, ловко растягивая края и погружая кончик языка в жар его тела. Луи трясся под ним от удовольствия сжимаясь вокруг юркого языка, и Гарри, довольный его реакцией, с ухмылкой начал посасывать морщинистые края, прежде чем добавить второй палец, проникая до самых костяшек. Он резко отстранился и, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, подошёл к тумбочке за презервативом и смазкой.

Щедро покрыв прохладной смазкой четыре пальца, он один за другим погрузил в дырочку Луи, в темпе двигая ими. Всё это время Томлинсон послушно не двигался, постанывая до хрипотцы в голосе.

Гарри снова отстранился, видимо, чтобы надеть презерватив, но спустя минуту тишины и абсолютного бездействия Луи осмелился оглянуться через плечо. Сразу же он получил очередной шлепок по заднице, заставивший его покорно опустить голову.

Луи никогда не испытывал даже что-то отдалённо похожего на это.

Шлепки не причиняли боль, но заставляли гореть правую сторону и вызывали странное чувство… окрыленности, энергии и возбуждения. Прежде чем Луи успел успокоиться, как его бедра сжали в крепкой хватке мужские руки и к дырочке прижали крупную головку, обтянутую латексом. Ему не дали времени привыкнуть, Гарри плавно и одновременно быстро проникал сантиметр за сантиметром и сразу же начал двигаться. Размашисто, отводя бедра назад и резко толкаясь обратно, отчего в тишине раздавались шлепки их тел друг о друга. Каждый раз он попадал по простате, отчего Луи задыхался, хватая губами воздух, когда дыхание Гарри оставалось ровным.

Как, черт возьми, у него это получалось?

— Папочка, я близко, — заскулил он, совсем не желая так быстро кончать. Гарри словно прочитал его мысли, так как резко отстранился от него и встал с кровати, оставив Луи смущенным и чертовски нуждающимся.

Через отражение в окне Томлинсон наблюдал, как он сделал пару глотков воды из бутылки. Поставив ее обратно на стол, Гарри прошел мимо Луи, стоявшего на четвереньках, и взял телефон.

Он принялся листать ленту в Инстаграме, посмеиваясь над каким-то видео, судя по звукам. Луи не поддался его провокациям. Он так и стоял в ожидании, опустив голову, глядя в одеяло и поправляя руки, чтобы не рухнуть.

Примерно через минуту Гарри подошел к кровати и присел на корточки, чтобы быть на уровне глаз парня, и пальцем поманил его к себе. Луи встал и последовал за ним к окну, прижимаясь грудью к прохладному стеклу.

Щелк. И череда ослепляющих вспышек последовали одна за другой, стоило лишь Гарри встать позади него.

Лу почувствовал, как мужчина потянул на себя его бедра, намекая на позу, так что он выгнулся в спине, выпячивая задницу.

Ещё одна вспышка, но она не погасла.

— Вот так, малыш, покажи папочке, что ты приготовил для него.

«Значит, он снимает меня на видео», — подумал Луи. Он почувствовал, как Гарри развязал ленту: ее концы скользнули по ягодицам, щекоча бёдра. В низу живота все горело от желания и отчаяния.

«Больше, я хочу большего».

Луи посмотрел в окно, на отражение Гарри, не заметив сразу, что тот наблюдал за ним.

Шлепок.

Гарри хлопнул ладонью по ягодице.

— Что я тебе говорил, детка? Подсказка: первое правило.

Шлепок.

В этот момент Луи понял, что Гарри именно этого от него ждал — непослушания. Хорошо, раз он этого хочет… Все мысли сразу растворились, как только Луи почувствовал давящий на сжатую дырочку член, одним плавным движением наполнивший его.

— М-м-м, да, так хорошо переносит наказание своего папочки как хороший мальчик, — сказал Гарри, но не обращаясь напрямую к Луи, так что он скорее всего продолжал снимать, наблюдая через экран телефона, как трахает Луи.

Томлинсон обернулся и ухмыльнулся ему:

— Я был очень, очень плохим мальчиком, Гарри.

Сразу же тот шлёпнул его паддлом по левой ягодице и следом по правой, отчего обе половинки сразу соблазнительно покраснели.

— Ты закончил, детка? — хриплый голос Гарри раздался совсем рядом, вызывая мурашки.

Следом вспышка погасла, мужчина бросил телефон на кровать. Он снова схватил Луи за бедра обеими руками. Томлинсон облокотился на окно обеими ладонями, позволяя Гарри трахать его в сумасшедшем темпе. Луи даже не обращал внимание на лёгкую боль в голове, когда с каждым движением бедер мужчины его лицо впечатывалось в толстое стекло.

Гарри схватил его за волосы, заставляя посмотреть вниз, на улицу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на всех этих людей, детка. Кто-то может лишь поднять взгляд и увидит, как я трахаю. Как ты думаешь, что они скажут прохожим? М? Они скажут: «Посмотри туда. Этот непослушный мальчик получает заслуженное за то, что он дерзкий, нуждающийся сахарный ребенок, ненасытный, жадный малыш.

Луи в ответ лишь стонал, закрыв глаза, и издавал тихие ахающие звуки с каждым толчком. Мысль о том, что кто-то увидит, как они трахаются, только сильнее раззадоривает его, посылая искры по всему телу. Он открыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри блефует насчет людей, но по улице, действительно, шли двое мужчин, держась за руки, и случайно взглянули вверх, на окна отеля.

— Улыбнись зрителям, малыш, ты сегодня главная звезда, — проворковал Гарри, и Луи сразу же кончил, пачкая стекло брызгами спермы. Мужчина следом за ним толкнулся в сокращающееся отверстие, впиваясь пальцами в бедра и с криком кончая.

Едва успев прийти в себя, Гарри задернул занавески и обнял Луи, целуя в губы. Затем он взял со столика у окна несколько салфеток, завернул в них презерватив и в спешке вытер окно. Он заставил Луи выпить целую бутылку воды, прежде чем вернуть парня на кровать, укутав в одеяло. Гарри лег к нему, обняв со спины и прижавшись всем телом. Луи же наслаждался каждой гребаной секундой его заботы.

— Это… кардинально отличалось от того, к чему я привык, — сказал Гарри минуту спустя, когда постепенно они отошли от сокрушительных оргазмов.

— В хорошем смысле, — Луи блаженно улыбнулся. — Я бы никогда не подумал, что мне это нужно, что мне это понравится.

— Аналогично, — признался Гарри, к большому облегчению Луи. Томлинсон по-настоящему насладился этой сценой, и он был рад услышать, что мужчина тоже понравилось.

— Я был бы не против повторить, — тихо сказал Луи, рисуя пальцем замысловатые фигуры на обнаженной груди Гарри. — Но… как говорится, уже ванильный секс.

— Я тоже, — согласился Гарри. — Но мне нужно отдохнуть.

— Старик, — усмехнулся Луи.

— Ха-ха, смешно, — сухо ответил Гарри. — Но да, мне уже не семнадцать, я не могу так быстро.

— Да, я понимаю, — сказал Луи. — И чем ты хочешь заняться? Сходить на ужин?

— Может, просто закажем пиццу и посмотрим кино? — предположил Гарри.

— Пицца?

— Круглая штука из теста, с сыром и начинкой.

— Я знаю, что такое пицца, умник, — фыркнул Луи.

— Но ты спросил…

— Я спросил, чтобы уточнить, действительно ли ты хочешь пиццу на ужин после гамбургера на обед? Куда же делась вся та трава на завтрак, обед и ужин, Гарольд?

— Похмелье, Луи, похмелье. Мне нужна пицца.

— Не надо меня уговаривать, ты же знаешь, что я «за», я просто хотел убедиться, что не ослышался.

— Колбасу? — спросил Гарри, подмигнув, когда нашел номер пиццерии.

— Конечно, — Луи закатил глаза от такой банальной пошлой шутки. — У тебя есть на уме фильм?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, ухмыляясь. — Как насчет «Красотки»?

**День 4, понедельник.**

— Лу, проснись! — неожиданный и резкий возглас Гарри буквально выдернул Луи из сна.

— М-м, — сонно протянул парень, поворачиваясь на бок и натягивая одеяло на голову.

— Лу! — крикнул Гарри, срывая одеяло.

— Что?! — возмущённо спросил Луи, хмуро глядя на мужчину и пытаясь забрать у него такое нужное одеяло. Ему хотелось лишь снова укутаться и закрыть глаза, растворившись в мягкой постели.

— Нам уже нужно выезжать! — Гарри вскочил с кровати.

— Что… Куда?

— В аэропорт!

— Уже? — Луи зевнул. — Сколько сейчас времени?

— Десять.

— Десять? Тогда к чему такая спешка? — удивился Луи, провожая взглядом Гарри, бросившегося в ванную, чтобы собрать туалетные принадлежности, и бегом вернувшегося в спальню.

— У нас осталось меньше четырех часов до вылета, — в истерике ответил Гарри, уставившись на Луи, как на маленького ребенка.

— Да, четыре. У нас еще много времени, — сказал парень, подложив под спину еще одну подушку, чтобы сесть.

— Ты серьезно? — раздраженно спросил Гарри. — Через два часа мы должны уже стоять в аэропорту. Нам еще нужно собрать вещи, заправить машину и вернуть ее в прокат. И мне ещё хотелось бы позавтракать.

— Мы могли бы съесть остатки пиццы, — предложил Луи. Он был совершенно уверен, что Гарри убрал оставшиеся куски в мини-холодильник, пока Томлинсон заканчивал делать фаллоимитатор в ванной.

Стайлс замер на месте, повернувшись к нему.

— И разве этим можно наесться? Пиццей?

— Ты сказал, что хочешь позавтракать, у нас осталась пицца. Проблема решена, — Луи пожал плечами, разводя руки в стороны.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Гарри, уходя в ванную и с грохотом захлопывая за собой дверь.

Луи закатил глаза и взял со столика телефон. Он прокрутил новостную ленту и быстро проверил социальные сети, когда услышал шум, доносящийся из ванны. Как раз перед тем, как Гарри открыл дверь, Луи подскочил с кровати, чтобы у бедного мужчины не случился инфаркт, ведь Томлинсон по-прежнему бездельничал. Парень поспешил в ванную под напряжённым взглядом зелёных глаз.

Гарри был уже полностью одет, когда Луи вернулся в спальню с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг талии. Казалось, что у мужчины голова взорвется от напряжения и недовольства, Луи бы рассмеялся, но ему не хотелось его злить.

— Ты еще даже не начал собирать вещи? — укоризненно спросил Гарри.

— Нет, я только что вышел из душа. Мои суперспособности сегодня не работают, прости, я не могу силой мыслей складывать вещи, — рванул в ответ Луи, бросая полотенце на кровать.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — ответил Гарри. Он поднял с кровати мокрое полотенце и повесил его на крючок в ванной.

— А мне кажется, что смешно, — ухмыльнулся Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — А если серьезно, у нас еще полно времени.

— Но…

— Гарри, — вздохнул Луи, подходя к нему. Он обхватил лицо ладонями и четко и спокойно произнес: — Расслабься.

— Но… — снова начал Гарри.

— Я проверил: судя по данным Google Maps, дорога до аэропорта займет двадцать минут. Даже если добавить десять минут на заправку и еще пятнадцать на непредвиденные пробки, у нас все равно предостаточно времени. Сейчас только половина одиннадцатого, — с присущей ему мягкостью в голосе сказал Луи, целуя его в кончик носа.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри уже спокойнее. — Я ненавижу опаздывать.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Луи. — Мы скоро выйдем. Просто вся эта суета и спешка действует мне на нервы. У меня сборы займут три минуты, а ты тоже почти закончил.

— Ты прав, — признал Гарри, улыбнувшись. — Я забыл поставить будильник, резко проснулся и запаниковал, заметив, что уже поздно.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Луи. — Если хочешь, можешь сходить за едой, а я пока дособираю вещи.

— Правда? — спросил Гарри, подозрительно прищурившись.

— А почему нет? — спросил Луи. — Ты мне не доверяешь?

— М-м-м… — только невнятно промычал Гарри, но все-таки сдался. — Кофе или чай? Я могу принести нормальный кофе вместо этой растворимой дряни, что нам дали в номере.

— Чай, пожалуйста, — сказал Луи. — И Гарри…

— Что?

— Поторопись, мне нужен чай!

***

Они быстро и без каких-либо проблем добрались до аэропорта. У них даже было время нормально позавтракать, как и хотел Гарри. Пробок почти не оказалось, вернуть машину в прокат не вызвало трудностей, как регистрация на рейс. Самым серьезным испытанием оказался, как обычно, контроль безопасности, через который только что прошел Луи.

Он остановился, чтобы подождать Гарри, когда услышал, как один из сотрудников службы безопасности спросил мужчину: «Это ваша сумка, сэр?»

— Да, что-то не так? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Отойдите, пожалуйста. Могу я проверить содержимое вашей сумки на наличие запрещенных предметов? — ради формальности спросил он, не отвечая на вопрос Гарри.

— Да, конечно. Конечно, — кивнул Гарри, нервно поигрывая пальцами.

«Из него получился бы худший контрабандист на свете», — подумал Луи, наблюдая за сценой с расстояния.

Сотрудник быстро взглянул на своего коллегу за сканером, затем расстегнул молнию на сумке Гарри. Первое, что он вытащил, оказалось неоново-розовым фаллоимитатором, который Гарри с Луи сделали накануне. Слава Богу, мужчина сумел сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, когда убрал эту штуку в сторону. Уголок его губ пару раз дернулся, но широкая улыбка так и не появилась.

Бедный Гарри стоял рядом, красный, как помидор, и, судя по выражению его лица, хотел лишь раствориться в воздухе. Услышав тихое хихиканье Луи, Гарри нахмурился и повернулся к проверяющему.

— Похоже, именно из этого был сигнал, — сказал сотрудник службы безопасности, доставая из сумки почти пустую бутылку с водой. — Теперь вы можете идти. Приятного полета! — пожелал он Гарри, быстро отворачиваясь.

— Я не знаю, как бутылка попала в сум… — Гарри вдруг замолчал, уходя вместе с Луи подальше от контроля безопасности. — Ты…

— Да? — невинно спросил Луи.

— Я убью тебя нахрен! — прошипел Гарри, указывая на него. — А фаллоимитатор! Ты хоть представляешь, как мне было неловко?

— Во-первых, никогда не угрожай, тем более смертью в аэропорту, Гарольд. Это равносильно тому, если ты крикнешь бомба. И да, именно поэтому я не хотел класть его в свою ручную кладь, — Луи ухмыльнулся, быстро отойдя на пару шагов от Гарри.

— Мы могли бы положить его в чемодан и сдать в багаж, — возмутился Гарри.

— И упустить все веселье?

— Ты думаешь, я считаю это веселым? Когда ты увидел, что я смеюсь? Ха-ха-ха.

— Ну, милый, — Луи подтолкнул Гарри локтем. — Я знаю, тебе тоже было смешно.

— Не тогда, когда меня могли бы арестовать Бог пойми за что!

— А сейчас? — спросил Луи, ухмыляясь.

Сначала Гарри слабо улыбнулся, но потом сдался и тихо хихикнул. Луи прижался к нему, обняв его одной рукой.

— Я знал, что ты не будешь злиться.

— Но ты переходишь все границы.

— Только тогда, когда знаю, что ничего плохого не случится.

— Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, — смеясь, покачал головой Гарри.

— Но ты не можешь отрицать, что это было очень забавно.

Гарри резко повернулся к нему, внезапно осознав одну вещь.

— Вот почему ты предложил мне дособирать вещи!

— Как я мог упустить такую прекрасную возможность?

— Я ненавижу тебя.

— Неправда, — сказал Луи уверенным тоном.

— Да, неправда, — согласился Гарри, притягивая его к себе и обнимая за плечи. Он поцеловал Луи в макушку, отчего тот буквально замурлыкал, как котенок.

Внезапно появилось это горько-сладкое чувство.

Они прогуливались по аэропорту — символу путешествий. В пятницу это означало начало чего-то нового и захватывающего, теперь же это было постоянным напоминанием о приближающемся конце их бурного приключения. С тех пор как Луи увидел Гарри в аэропорту Кеннеди, он постоянно отгонял мысль о том, «что будет потом». Но теперь каждый их шаг приближал к выходу на посадку, к тому, чтобы сесть в маленький самолет и через несколько попрощаться со всем, что они пережили за четыре дня.

Луи понятия не имел, что будет с «ними» потом. Было ясно, что их романтические каникулы рано или поздно закончатся, но Томлинсон до последнего пытался оттянуть этот момент.

— Я хочу купить кое-какие сувениры, — сказал Гарри, отвлекая Луи от грустных мыслей.

Парень вопросительно посмотрел на него, на что Гарри ответил пожатием плеч и пробормотал что-то, чего он не расслышал. Стайлс, заметив ближайший магазинчик, поспешил в него зайти, а Луи последовал за ним.

— Можешь подержать, пожалуйста, — попросил Гарри, передавая в руки Луи двух огромных плюшевых мишек: одного мятно-зеленого, а другого лимонно-желтого цвета. Прежде чем Луи успел что-то сказать, Гарри уже стоял перед полками с различными сладостями и вкусностями. Он выбрал куча маленьких пакетиков и махнул Томлинсон, чтобы тот следовал за ним к кассе. «Проще сказать, чем сделать», — подумал Луи, пробираясь на ощупь в другой конец магазина, почти ничего не видя перед собой из-за громадных мягких игрушек в руках.

Гарри положил все на прилавок, прежде чем повернуться и забрать плюшевых мишек у Луи и добавить их к остальным товарам.

— Ну разве они не прелестны! — обратилась к нему женщина средних лет, глядя на игрушки.

— О да, — Гарри широко улыбнулся ей. Что-то в выражении его лица, особенно в глазах, заставило запорхать бабочек где-то в животе Луи.

— Сто двадцать восемь долларов и девять центов, — объявила она, хмуро глядя на Гарри.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — Гарри протянул ей карту.

Ожидая, пока пройдет платеж, она все время поглядывала на Стайлса.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— М-м-м, нет, нет, — поспешила заверить она. — Мне просто показалось, что я вас где-то видела, но я, должно быть, приняла вас за кого-то другого. Если только вы, конечно, не работали моделью несколько лет назад, — она нервно рассмеялась.

Их разговор был прерван звуковым сигналом, сообщающим о том, что платеж принят. Гарри забрал карту и поблагодарил женщину, проигнорировав ее слова.

— О чем она? — спросил Луи, когда они вышли из магазина.

— Неважно, — ответил Гарри.

***

Бок о бок они молча шли по терминалу, и только тихое мычание Гарри, напоминающее какую-то песню, нарушало тишину. Это было странно. Внезапно все изменилось, и реальность рухнула на Луи со всей силы. Теперь он понимал, что понятия не имел, кем на самом деле был Гарри. От большого количества мыслей у него кружилась голова.

Та же тишина, что окружала их после выхода из магазина, продолжалась и на протяжении всего полета. Атмосфера была совсем другой, чем когда они только летели в Майами. Гарри сразу взял Луи за руку, как только пилот начал руление, и не отпускал ее до тех пор, пока самолет благополучно не поднялся в воздух.

Шампанское сменилось бесплатной газировкой, бизнес-класс на эконом-класс, и волнение добавилось к растерянности, и Луи не мог точно объяснить эти чувства.

Единственное, что никак не изменилось — Гарри, сидящий рядом с ним.

Он читал новую книгу Мураками, пока не заснул, положив голову на плечо Луи. Сам же Томлинсон наблюдал за картой передвижения самолета на крошечном экране перед собой, воткнув в уши AirPods. С каждой минутой они приближались к Нью-Йорку, к дому, а Луи до сих пор не знал, что делать со всем, что произошло за эти долгие выходные.

Но уже радостное возбуждение охватило Луи, когда они сидели на заднем сиденье желтого такси с плюшевыми мишками, зажатыми между ними.

Они вышли из машины перед таунхаусом из коричневого камня в тихом районе. Луи припарковался прямо перед узкой лестницей, ведущей к деревянной двери. Он прислонился к низкому ограждению, металл которого приятно холодил его пятую точку, всё еще напоминавшую о вчерашней ночи легким жжением. Наряду с холодной нью-йоркской погодой, это было суровым напоминанием о том, что жаркое Майами находится за тысячи километров от них.

— Спасибо за чудесные выходные, — наконец хрипло произнес Гарри, пока они тихо стояли в темноте. Он не отводил взгляда от лица Луи, отчего тот весь раскраснелся. — Я действительно нуждался в них.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь мы повторим, — предложил Луи, робко глядя на Гарри из-под челки.

— Да, может быть… — прошептал Гарри, делая шаг вперед. Он положил руки на бедра Луи, притягивая его ближе. Томлинсон слегка наклонил голову назад в молчаливой просьбе поцеловать его.

Гарри поднял руку, опустив ее на щеку, поглаживая нежную кожу большим пальцем. Его горячее дыхание опаляло чуть приоткрытые губы Луи, когда он наклонился и поцеловал, неспешно, с наслаждением и долго.

— Неужели всё сейчас закончится? — пробормотал Гарри, отстраняясь.

— Боюсь, что да, — Луи быстро взглянул в сторону дома. Он был уверен, что в окне нижнего этажа дернулась занавеска, за которой в нетерпении прыгали два маленьких силуэта.

— Было весело, — неожиданно усмехнулся Гарри.

— Да, но знаешь что? — сказал Луи с нежной улыбкой на губах.

— Наша жизнь еще лучше, — продолжил за него Гарри, сунув руку в карман и достав широкое платиновое кольцо, надев его на безымянный палец левой руки Луи. Затем он надел себе похожее кольцо.

— Да, — Луи широко улыбнулся мужу и потянулся, чтобы еще раз поцеловать высокого мужчину. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — повторил Гарри, переплетая их пальцы, и потащил Луи к двери, за которой сразу раздались радостные крики и визг.

Он осторожно открыл ее, когда на них налетели сразу два непоседы, бросившись к ним в ноги, крича во всю горло:

— Папа, папочка! Мы так по вам скучали.

— Я знаю, малышка, — сказал Луи, поднимая одного из близнецов, пока Гарри подхватил другого. — Мы с папой тоже по вам очень соскучились.

Вся меланхолия, которую Луи испытывал в аэропорту, в самолете, испарилась в мгновение ока. Их маленькое рандеву было именно тем, в чем они нуждались. Но в такие моменты он понимал, что именно здесь его место — дома с Гарри и их детьми.

***

— Стоит ли расстраиваться из-за того, что нам нужны такие маленькие каникулы, чтобы оживить нашу сексуальную жизнь? — спросил Луи, когда они были в спальне, готовясь ко сну.

Вечер выдался тяжёлым, но в конце концов близнецы крепко заснули в соседней комнате.

— Нет, Лу, нет, — ответил Гарри, выключая свет. — Я думаю, что это нормально для такой пары, как мы, с маленькими детьми и недостатком времени для друг друга.

— Либо когда у нас появляется время, мы слишком уставшие, — добавил Луи и со вздохом забрался в постель.

— И это тоже, — согласился Гарри, устраиваясь рядом с Луи и прижимая его к себе. — Но у нас все равно потрясающий секс.

— Да, я не против большего, но ты знаешь, что меня не волнует количество секса.

— М-м-м…

Луи повернулся к Гарри и спросил:

— Знаешь почему?

— М?

— Потому что мы всегда пытаемся найти время друг для друга. И я имею в виду не только секс, — Луи прижался головой к груди Гарри. — Например, вот так побыть рядом и просто чувствовать тебя здесь, со мной. Это тоже важно.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Луи. — И выходные были великолепны.

— Согласен. Для меня было неожиданно, что мы смогли легко притвориться кем-то другим.

— А ещё было довольно забавно!

— Конечно. Хотя иногда ты был настоящей занозой в заднице, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Не слишком ли далеко я зашел? — Луи посмотрел на Гарри, слегка нахмурившись.

— Не хуже, чем в реальной жизни, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Эй! — Луи ущипнул его за сосок.

— Я же просто хочу быть честным с тобой, — сказал Гарри с ухмылкой на лице, потирая грудь.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Луи пожал плечами, ухмыляясь.

— Но моя жизнь была бы такой скучной и серой без твоих шуток. На самом деле, сложнее всего было придерживаться своего образа богача.

— А я видимо вообще забыл обо всем и перестал контролировать себя. — добавил Луи.

— И посмотри, к чему это привело, — Гарри провел ладонью по обнаженной коже Луи. — Папочка, да?

— Это как-то вырвалось.

— Ты никогда не говорил об этой фантазии, когда мы обсуждали.

— Я сам не знал! Я заинтересовался, когда в шутку первый раз назвал тебя так. И я увидел твою реакцию.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Да, — ответил Луи. — А тебе?

— Да, я просто не был уверен, что должен делать, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Я раньше гуглил об этом, но меня это не интересовало.

— Ты отлично справился, — похвалил его Луи. — Если хочешь, мы могли бы изучить этот кинк и попробовать еще раз…

— Да.

— Отлично, — Луи улыбнулся ему.

— Отлично, — повторил Гарри и замолчал. Он играл с волосами Луи, наматывая несколько прядей на указательный палец. Но мягкие волосы отказывались слушаться, постоянно соскальзывая. Гарри чуть потянул пряди на себя. — И ты втянул всех этих придурков в это?

— Вообще-то Зейн всегда ответственен за наши перелеты, а у Найла реально есть дом в Саут-Бич, и именно они подали идею моей роли для этого маленького путешествия.

— Только бедному Лиаму ничего не досталось, — вздохнул Гарри, стараясь выглядеть несчастным.

— Ну, к слову о нем…

— Что? — Гарри повернулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Луи.

— Он помог мне найти нужную машину.

— Значит, я часами выбирал для нас идеальный отель, а ты повесил все дела на других? — спросил Гарри, удивленно качая головой.

— Не все. Я помог Лиаму заполнить бланк бронирования, — Луи ухмыльнулся, приготовившись уклониться от летящей подушки.

— Я знал, что это ты. Никто не стал бы использовать имя Гарольд, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Но ведь машина тебе понравилась, правда?

— Да, Лу, очень, — улыбнулся Гарри, снова обнимая Луи.

— Хорошо, — буквально промурлыкал Луи от удовольствия. — У меня есть один вопрос, — наконец снова заговорил он.

— Да?

— «Я слежу, как сохнет краска»? Серьезно, Эйч?»

— «Мне двадцать два». Серьезно, Лу? Тебе тридцать девять, — напомнил ему Гарри.

— И что? Я все еще моложе тебя, — поддразнил Луи, ухмыляясь.

— На десять месяцев, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Гарри.

— Да, но мой возраст все еще начинается с тройки, — рассмеялся Луи. — Но ты самый горячий сорокалетний мужчина, с которым я когда-либо трахался у окна.

— Спасибо, наверное, — пробормотал Гарри.

— А если серьезно, как эта профессия вообще пришла тебе в голову? — спросил Луи, едва сдерживая смех.

— Я когда искал отель, увидел, — объяснил Гарри, смеясь.

— Правда?! — спросил Луи, округлив глаза.

— Да, я покажу тебе завтра, — пообещал Гарри.

— Не могу поверить, что такое существует, — Луи покачал головой. — Хотя звучит не очень сексуально. Рад, что ты богат, иначе мне пришлось бы бросить тебя.

— Модель «Гуччи» будет сексуальнее для тебя?

— Ты же бывшая модель «Гуччи», — напомнил ему Луи.

— Ой. Ты ранил меня в самое сердце, — Гарри прижал ладони к груди, притворяясь обиженным.

— Ты все равно выглядишь великолепно, несмотря на это, — заверил Луи. — Думаю, мне бы подошёл и менеджер компании «Гуччи».

— Было бы скучно, если бы я назвал свою реальную профессию.

— Это точно, — согласился Луи. — Я тебе говорил, что мне нравится, когда ты за кулисами?

— Почему это?

— Мне не приходится делить тебя со всем миром.

— Тебе никогда не придется беспокоиться об этом, — Гарри погладил Луи по щеке. — Ты и дети — это весь мой мир. Теперь я ещё больше это понимаю.

— Я тоже, — Луи наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать Гарри, перекатываясь на него. — Знаешь, что я только что понял?

— Что-то кроме того, что ты давишь мне на яйца?

— Ой, извини, — Луи поморщился и протянул руку, чтобы выдвинуть ящик тумбочки и вытащить розовый фаллоимитатор. — Вот это. Теперь у меня есть твой член, когда ты уезжаешь по делам.

— И даже, когда я буквально лежу рядом с тобой, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ты ревнуешь к собственному члену? — Луи погладил фаллоимитатор, а затем лизнул его.

— Убери его, — потребовал Гарри.

— Нет, — сказал он, беря головку в рот. Не сводя глаз с Гарри, он начал посасывать его, прежде чем выронить из рук на матрас.

— Луи… — предупредил Гарри, притягивая его ближе и целуя.

— Попробуй остановить меня, папочка.

Их поцелуй вмиг перерос в нечто страстное. Гарри отбросил дилдо на пол, схватил Луи за запястья и, прижав их к матрасу над головой, прошептал:

— Хорошо, малыш, ты сам напросился.

**Author's Note:**

> You also can find my translation here https://ficbook.net/readfic/10163406  
> Огромное спасибо всем за прочтение!


End file.
